A Time to Heal
by cheersweetie
Summary: Sequel to As Time Goes By. JJ, JTK, TC. The Yuuzhan Vong war is over and the New Republic is rebuilding on Naboo, where Jaina Solo Fel feels a strange connection.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters or Star Wars.

**Welcome! I'm very excited to be posting the first chapter of _A Time to Heal, _the sequel to my first story _As Time Goes By._ Thanks to Zealit, Calli1, InsaneJediGirl, and Kt for their reviews to the final chapter. Now for all of you newbies that wandered in here, I don't think you actually have to read the first one in order to completely make sense of this one, but if you want to then that's great! Now I am proud to present…**

**_A Time to Heal_**

**Dramatis Personae**

**Jaina Solo Fel- female Jedi Knight, pilot; 20 **

**Jagged Fel- male pilot; 22**

**Jacen Solo-male Jedi Knight; 20**

**Tenel Ka Djo- female Jedi Knight, Queen of Hapes; 21**

**Tahiri Veila- female Jedi Knight; 17**

**Luke Skywalker- male Jedi Master; 49**

**Mara Jade Skywalker- female Jedi Master; 47**

**Han Solo- male pilot; 58**

**Leia Organa Solo- female diplomat; 49**

**Cem Fel- male pilot; 18**

**Wynssa Fel- female; 16**

**Valin Horn; male Jedi apprentice; 15**

**Kyp Durron- male Jedi Master; 34**

**Syal Antilles Fel- female; 45**

**Soontir Fel- male Imperial Baron; 59**

**Corran Horn- male Jedi Knight, pilot; 47**

**Mirax Horn- female trader; 46**

**Jysella Horn- female Jedi student; 11 **

**Wedge Antilles- male pilot; 49**

**Iella Wessiri Antilles- female pilot, NRI; 48**

**Syal Antilles-female; 15**

**Myri Antilles- female; 12**

**Ta'a Chume- female former Queen of Hapes; 68**

**Min'tan- male courtesan; 25**

**Queen Marishka- female ruler of Naboo; 17**

**Drake Hamsond- male pilot; 20**

**Ryoo Daltame- female; 58**

**Layne Daltame- female; 28**

**Ben Skywalker- male Jedi student; 3**

**Landon Skywalker- female; 3 months**

**Menley Solo- female; 1**

**Grace Solo- female; newborn**

**Anya Fel- female; newborn**

_After a seemingly endless struggle, the war against the Yuuzhan Vong, which lasted for years, is now over. What was left of the New Republic has begun to rebuild, making the still beautiful and undestroyed world of Naboo the new center of government. For the second time in her life, Leia Solo is helping to lead the reconstruction of the galaxy after a tragic war. _

_Luke and Mara Skywalker have just celebrated the birth of their second child, a girl named Landon, three months before. Jaina Solo and Jagged Fel have been married for over a year now and are trying to find a place to settle down together. Wynssa Fel is still dealing with the events of the previous year, and has yet to talk to her parents or press charges against her attacker. She has begun to form a shaky new friendship with Valin Horn. _

_Tahiri Veila and Cem Fel have remained friends and he continues to help her with raising her young daughter, Menley, while Jacen Solo continues to court the Hapan queen Tenel Ka in secret but she still refuses to marry him…_

**Chapter 1**

Jacen Solo stood on the balcony of the Queen's chamber in the Fountain Palace on Hapes, watching the early morning sunrise. Hands clasped behind his back, he was in a meditative state; thinking about his life up to this point and where the Force would lead him next. Inside the room behind him, he could hear his lover stir slightly.

He and Tenel Ka had more or less been together since their academy days, but it wasn't until after he escaped from the Yuzzhan Vong that they became serious about each other. But even though the two had spent the last year together, she still seemed reluctant to marry him.

Although Jacen understood her reasoning, he still couldn't get passed the fact that she was not willing to commit herself to him for life. She said it was for him; she didn't want him to have his freedom taken away by marrying the Queen of a matriarchal society. But lately, he was beginning to have his doubts.

Feeling Tenel Ka's presence join him out on the balcony, Jacen turned his head to face her. "Good morning," he murmured to the beautiful woman before him.

Noting the sadness in his voice, Tenel Ka placed a hand on his shoulder and asked in concern, "What is wrong, my love?"

With a sigh, Jacen turned to completely face her and leaned against the railing of the balcony. "Tenel Ka, do you really love me?"

Slightly taken aback, Tenel Ka retracted her hand as if she had been stung. "What makes you ask something like that?"

"Because if you did, then you wouldn't be ashamed of me like you are."

"Ashamed of you? You think that just because I haven't agreed to marry you yet, I am ashamed of you?"

"Why else have you not even acknowledged publicly that we are together? For Sith's sake, your grandmother speaks openly about the fact that she is looking for a proper consort for you, but you refuse to come out and say that you spend most of your nights in bed with a Solo!"

Hurt, all she could manage was a soft, "Jacen…"

"Listen Tenel Ka, I don't know what to do or say anymore. I love you and I'm willing to give up everything for you if you'd let me. But for some reason or another, you keep holding back." Walking into her bedroom, Jacen began to gather up his things. "All I want is to spend the rest of my life with you, but I can't wait around forever!"

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know. To Naboo maybe, to help my parents set up the government there. Wherever my life takes me."

"Jacen, please don't leave me again."

Stepping over to her, Jacen looked deep into Tenel Ka's eyes. "Then give me a reason to stay."

Unable to say the words, Tenel Ka closed her eyes as Jacen walked away. His hand was already on the door, ready to exit, when she cried, "What if I go with you?"

* * *

In another room buried deep within the confines of the Fountain Palace, two pairs of eyes silently watched the scene unveiling before them. Former queen Ta'a Chume was not happy about what she saw. Over a year ago the devious woman had had her granddaughter's room bugged with microphones and cameras so that she could keep tabs on the new queen's plans and actions. But what she had discovered was that the young woman was having a secret affair with her Jedi friend Jacen Solo.

Determined to not allow another Jedi to join the royal family, Ta'a Chume had been working on a secret agenda of her own. Turning to her devoted servant and one of many courtesans, she said, "Min'tan, we can not allow my sorry-excuse-for-a-Queen granddaughter to marry that Jedi brat. I will not allow it! Not after the way his sister disgraced this family and the entire Hapes cluster! No Solo will ever again be allowed to rule Hapes. I have a plan."

**Thank you for reading! As always, any type of feedback is great, so please drop me a review. The only way a writer can improve their skills is for someone to comment on their work. Constructive criticism only please. (No flames, thanks.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Zealit- thank you sooo much for the review! I'm glad you're not a lurker anymore.**

**Everyone else- I _know_ you're out there. My hit counter said there is over fifty of you, so...beware- you can run but you can't hide. Muwahahahaha. Anyways, thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 2**

Jaina Solo Fel walked hand in hand with her husband Jagged along the grassy plains of the beautiful world of Naboo, surrounded by children of all ages and species. In the months since the war against the Yuuzhan Vong had ended, her uncle Luke Skywalker had worked hard to rebuild his beloved Jedi academy on the peaceful and undisturbed world. And now, after years of being in hiding, the children had a place that they could call home again.

Stopping alongside her aunt Mara, Jaina motioned towards the tiny baby nestled in the arms of her former master. "May I hold her?" she asked, indicating her newest cousin, Landon.

"Of course, Jaina," replied her aunt while handing over the delicate baby girl. "I'm glad that you were finally able to make it."

"Me too. I'm sorry that we were unable to be here when she was born," said Jaina, while looking over her shoulder at her husband.

"That's all right. I understand that Jag's new diplomatic duties have kept the two of you very busy."

"Yes. It seems like we haven't had a moment to sit down and breath since the war ended. I just hope that while we are here we will be able to find a place for us to stay, and maybe settle down for a little while."

Mara laughed. "While that would be nice, you have to know that peace and quiet never lasts long in our family."

"Isn't that the truth," spoke the revered Jedi Master, Luke Skywalker as he walked up behind his wife, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Jaina, Jag; it's nice to see you two again. How is married life treating you?"

"Pretty good," Jag offered with a small smile. Just a few short years ago the Chiss-raised pilot would never have allowed even the smallest smile to grace his face in the presence of others. He had grown up being taught that emotion and celebration were better off left in privacy after a job was done, and not a moment sooner. It had taken Jaina a while to break through his solemn exterior, but once she had discovered the real Jag, she couldn't help falling in love with him. "I was wondering though, if either of you would know where we might find my brother or sister." Cem and Wyn, Jag's younger brother and sister, had both moved to Naboo with the different politicians and military personnel after the war was over to help set up the new government outpost.

Glancing over his shoulder at the large lake-side retreat that he had established as his new home and academy, he said, "I believe Cem is inside with Tahiri and Menley, but I haven't seen Wyn yet today. She may be off somewhere with Valin Horn, though. The two of them are quickly becoming inseparable."

"Thank you," said Jag, with a polite bow to the two Jedi Masters. He then took a hold of Jaina's arm as they began to walk in the direction of the academy.

"Jag, do you know what being here makes me want?"

"A baby?" he asked with a wistful smile on his face. The two of them had been talking about having a baby of their own for the last couple of weeks, but so far had been unsuccessful.

"Yes," she said, a tinge of sadness in her voice. With a sigh, she added, "I just don't know what we're doing wrong. How hard can it really be to get pregnant?"

"It's okay, Jaina. It will happen when it's meant to happen."

"I guess you're right."

Once again that trade mark cocky look returned to his face. "Of course I'm right. I'm always right. I must say, you are a slow learner, wife of mine."

Jaina's arm snaked around her husband's back and she stopped to give him a slow, passionate kiss. "Then maybe you should take me away and teach me some more."

"Maybe I will."

The two were interrupted by a familiar voice calling out, "Get a room," before Cem Fel came walking around the corner. He gave his brother a quick hug and a slap on the back right as Tahiri Veila walked up with her small daughter in her arms.

"Hey, Jaina. Jag. How was your trip?" she asked.

"It was good," Jaina responded as she and Jag followed the two back into the living room of the Skywalker quarters that they had just left. Cem settled down onto the couch and turned on the HoloNet as Tahiri retreated into the back bedroom that the babies Menley and Landon now shared.

"She's finally asleep," said Tahiri, sounding slightly exasperated. "I can't believe she is one year old and still refuses to ever go to sleep. By the way Jag and Cem; never get a woman pregnant."

Both Jag and Jaina flinched slightly at the innocent comment, but Cem simply laughed and said, "Yeah, I don't think that's going to happen to me anytime soon anyway. It's not like I have a lot of opportunity."

Ruffling his younger brother's hair, Jag said, "Don't worry about it. You'll find someone eventually. You too, Tahiri."

Sitting down next to Cem, she said, "No thanks. I've already found love, and he was stolen from me. I don't think I will ever have something like that again, and even if I did, I would be too afraid of losing him to ever make it work. I am perfectly content living my life with just myself and Menley."

Turning towards the blonde girl next to him, Cem questioned, "Don't you think that is going to get a little lonely? I mean-"

He was suddenly interrupted by Jaina crying out, "Wait a minute. Listen to this Holonews report. That was a picture of Jacen that they just showed!"

The group all quieted down to hear what was being said on the report. "We have just received word from the Royal House of Hapes that Her Royal Highness Tenel Ka, the reigning Queen of Hapes, was kidnapped last night by a jealous boyfriend. Jacen Solo, the man accused of the abduction, is a Jedi Knight and was last seen having a heated argument with the queen in her chambers. The head of Hapan security says that she has security tapes that show the queen leaving the planet with Solo against her will. Because of the severe nature of this crime, there is an arrest warrant out for the capture of Jacen Solo. Sufficient reward will be provided to the being that can give any useful information about this abduction. Friends and family of Solo are ordered to contact Hapan security if at any point they are contacted by Solo or the queen."

Four sets of eyes were staring at the vid screen. "I can't believe it," said Tahiri. "Jacen would never kidnap Tenel Ka!"

Jaina turned to the other girl, a strange look on her face. "My dad kidnapped my mom when she was thinking about marrying Isolder. What if he did the same thing?" Turning her gaze back to the report where they were once again showing a picture of her twin brother, Jaina murmured under her breath, "Jacen, what have you done?"

**So…what did you think? Coming up next time: Wyn/Valin and some Han/Leia.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Calli1- Thanks! I have one more chapter for you guys now before I have to go back to school.**

**Zealit- I know this chapter is short too, sorry! About half of this story is already written and some of it is long and some is short. But the new stuff I will definately try to make longer to "spread the goodness out".**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 3**

There was a beautiful spot by the crystal blue lake that, within the last few weeks since the new Jedi academy had been set up on Naboo, Valin Horn had already claimed as his own. He felt calm here; at peace. Wanting to share that feeling, today he had decided to bring his friend Wyn to his special place.

The two were lying side by side in the sun, basking in its warmth, talking lazily about nothing at all. It had been awhile since the two of them had been able to be nothing more than just kids with absolutely nothing to worry about. The war had stolen so much of their childhood, and with that, so much of their innocence.

Valin turned his head to look at the girl lying next to him. She was pretty, with long, straight blonde hair and big blue eyes. But she was kind of strange, too. Over the last year in which Valin had known Wyn, she at times seemed to be two completely different people. One minute she was smiling and happy; always wanting to be the center of attention. But in the next, she might be crying or afraid, even of something so little as him brushing against her arm. At first Valin thought she might just be shy, but when after a year of knowing him she still had these mood swings, he began to become a little worried.

The two had been laughing about some comment or another when Wyn smiled and said, "So how about my brother. He and Tahiri seem to be getting pretty chummy lately."

"I don't know," said Valin. "I think she still really misses Anakin. It hurts her, you know, to have to look at Menley every day and live with the memories. She can't allow herself to move on."

"Yeah. Sometimes I dream about my brother and sister, that they're still alive. And when I wake up I can never make myself accept that it was just a dream. That I'll never see them again." There was a rare quiet moment between the two friends. "So, you and Tahiri. Was there ever something there?"

Blushing slightly, Valin questioned innocently, "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I mean. I've seen the way you look at her sometimes."

"All right. Back when we were younger and at the old academy on Yavin 4, I may have had a bit of a crush on her. But that was a _long_ time ago; before even her and Anakin had gotten together."

"Oh yeah? So what about any other girls?"

"Well…there haven't been any other girls. In fact, I've never even kissed a girl before." Valin looked away for a second, trying to recollect his dignity. "What about you. Any guys?"

Wyn got that slightly agitated look on her face before she sat up straight, not looking at Valin. "No. No guys."

"Come on. There has to have been someone. A crush at least."

"No one."

Sitting up beside her, Valin leaned in slightly towards her, a nervous look on his face. "So, does that mean you've never been kissed either?"

Wyn turned to look at him, wanting to scream that yes, she had been kissed before and so much more against her will, but he had quickly leaned down towards her and pressed his lips against hers, silencing her cries. Afraid and infuriated by what had just happened, Wyn pushed against him with all of her might, knocking him down into the sand. Not knowing what had gotten into her, she punched him in the face while screaming, "Get off of me! Leave me alone!" And then she stood up and ran. As fast as her legs would take her. Away from the past and those memories that would haunt her forever.

In shock and not at all understanding what had just happened, Valin just watched her go. Finally summing up the energy to call after her, he yelled, "Wyn, wait. Come back!"

* * *

Leia Organa Solo had just spent her entire morning in meetings with representatives of the New Republic and the planet of Naboo. Queen Marishka, the elected ruler of the small and peaceful world, had graciously opened up Naboo to all of those who no longer had a place to call home after the war was over. She was even allowing her planet to become the homeworld for the New Republic central government, at least until Coruscaunt or another prospective area was rebuilt and ready for them to move into.

Even her brother Luke had set up his new Jedi academy here. For some reason that Leia couldn't completely understand, this place felt right to her. Just walking around the planet made her feel calm; at peace. There was just something about this place…

"Leia!"

Turning slightly, Leia saw her husband Han Solo jogging towards her as he called out to her.

"I just got done talking to Jaina. She just saw a news report announcing a warrant for Jacen's arrest."

Shocked by what her husband had just told her, Leia cried out, "On what charge?"

"Kidnapping the Queen of Hapes."

"Tenel Ka? That's insane! He loves her; he would never kidnap her!"

"I don't know sweetheart. He loves her and I think he would do anything to make sure she knows that. It runs in the family."

**Once again, I'm really sorry that it was so short. I'm trying, really! Anywho, tell me what you think. Good, bad, ugly? Drop me a review, (you know you want to.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Zealit- Thanks!**

**Calli1- Hehe. Glad you want more!**

**Sorry for the wait everybody but school started back up again last week and I've been a little busy!**

**Chapter 4**

Wiping at the blood coming out of his busted lip, Valin watched Wyn go. Although he wasn't expecting his first kiss to be anything amazing, he never could have imagined it ending with the lucky girl punching him in the face and running off as if he had the plague. _What did I do wrong? _he thought to himself. From the tales he had heard, his father, the infamous Corran Horn, had never had any problems with women. But at only fifteen Valin was already off to a bad start.

Climbing up off the ground, he began to walk in the direction that his blonde companion had run, although he wasn't completely sure that following her was the best idea after her reaction to something as simple as an innocent little kiss.

* * *

After Wyn hit Valin, she got up and ran, not completely sure of where she was going or what she was fleeing from. Yes, in the past she had been hurt, but not by Valin. And now she was the one hurting him. It couldn't have been easy for him to tell her that he had never kissed a girl, and then he gave her the honor of being that first. And she punched him.

It didn't make sense. In fact, nothing had made much sense for Wyn in the past year. Every time a guy would so much as look at her wrong, a chill would run down her spine. She trusted hardly anyone, and now one of the few whom she did trust probably hated her.

But still, Wyn would probably never be able to look at Valin the same way. She had thought he was different, but it turns out that he was just like every other guy. He only wanted one thing and would do anything to get it. Picking up her pace, Wyn ran straight to the apartment she shared with her brother Cem in the large complex just outside of the Theed palace where many of the diplomats and high-ranking officials were now staying. Sprinting through the door, Wyn quickly locked it behind her, hoping to shut out the pain and fear she had garnered over time.

Only a few minutes after Wyn entered her apartment, she could hear a key turning in the lock. Opening the door, Cem walked in and said, "Hey Wyn, Valin is here to see you."

Turning her back towards the door, she walked into the kitchen and said, "Tell him I don't want to see him right now."

But Valin didn't need to be told anything. Grabbing onto Cem's arm, the younger man pleaded, "Please, just let me talk to her. I just want to know if she's alright; find out what I did wrong."

Cem glanced back into the room where his little sister had disappeared, now pretty sure he knew what this was about. "Wyn, maybe you should talk to him. Explained what happened. It's the only way you'll ever be able to move on; let go."

Wyn was sitting at the kitchen table, listening to her brother's words. Maybe he was right. Standing up, she walked into the living room, and with a deep sigh, she murmured, "All right."

* * *

After days of hyperspace travel, Jacen and Tenel Ka were coming up on Naboo. They quickly and easily received clearance to land, and Jacen then reached out towards his sister's Force presence to let her know that he was there. He could sense a strange amount of animosity coming from her though, and it worried Jacen a bit. Was something wrong?

As they set down on a landing pad just outside of the city of Theed, Jacen could see his sister and her husband walking up to meet them. Taking Tenel Ka by the hand, the two casually walked down the entry ramp to greet Jaina and Jag.

"Jacen, are you insane!"

Jacen wasn't really sure of what type of greeting he should have expected from his twin sister, but that definitely wasn't it. With a worried grin, he asked, "Why? Did I do something wrong?"

"Did you kidnap Tenel Ka and bring her here?" asked Jag, but even to him the question sounded a bit odd.

"What? Of course I didn't kidnap her!"

Jaina went up beside her brother and linked her arm with his. "Well that's too bad because there just happens to be a warrant out for your arrest at the moment under the charge of kidnapping the Queen Mother of Hapes."

As if she was finally hearing what was being said around her, Tenel Ka spoke up, "Jaina, where have these charges come from?"

"Supposedly there is a security tape showing Jacen taking you by force from Hapes."

"I am afraid my grandmother may have something to do with this. She will stop at nothing to regain control of the throne."

Jag stepped forward again and said in a hushed voice, "Not to rain on this parade, but I think we should move this conversation back onto your ship before anyone sees you two. There is no telling what might happen if someone realizes you are here."

The four quickly made their way back up the landing ramp and into the main living area of the ship. Sitting back down, Jacen glanced up at his sister. "Now what?"

"I don't know, Jace. Every bounty hunter around is going to be after you as soon as they hear about the reward being offered for your capture. You're a wanted man: dead or alive."

This brought a bone chilling silence amongst the group. "We go back to Hapes then; try to explain."

"No," Tenel Ka quickly cried, "not yet. They would still have grounds to arrest you for attempted kidnapping. But if we are able to give a reason for our speedy departure, then maybe everything will work out."

Jacen's eyes narrowed slightly as he looked at the red haired beauty. "What are you suggesting?"

Tenel Ka turned her cool gray eyes on him. "What you have been wanting all along. We should marry."

"Wow, wait a minute! Marry?" Jaina quickly questioned, sounding slightly less than ecstatic. "Are you sure about that? I mean, first of all how are you going to justify leaving the planet to get married? And second, marriage isn't something you should just jump into because you think there is no other escape. Married life is harder than you think without having to rule an entire system together."

"I have to agree with Jaina," Jag said. "I don't think they will buy a story about the Queen running off to get eloped."

"I do not think that we have many other options. Besides, Jacen and I have been discussing the prospect of marriage, and I think I am finally coming around to the idea. They can not arrest the Crown Prince of Hapes just because he agreed to marry me in a private, off-world ceremony."

Jaina could feel the waves of happiness rolling off of Jacen through their Force bond. Maybe they were ready for this.

"Are you sure, Tenel Ka?" Jacen questioned nervously. "I mean, we've been back and forth on the issue so many times lately, and I don't want you to marry me just because you feel trapped."

Tenel Ka placed her hand against his cheek and murmured, "Jacen, my love, the only reason I had not yet consented to marry you was because I did not want _you_ to feel trapped. I am more than willing to become your wife if it means not only saving your life, but also getting the chance to spend the rest of mine with you."

The two leaned over and kissed softly as Jaina clapped her hands in glee. "Oh, Mom will be so excited!"

This caused Jacen to break the royal lip-lock. "No, Jaina. Mom and Dad can't know that we were here."

"Why not?"

"Because mom is a government official. She is legally bound to turning me in. We can't put her in that sort of situation. Besides, we have to keep all of this a secret for it to work. Got it?"

"Yeah," she said with a sigh. "I got it."

**I hope it was worth the wait. Please, drop me a review and tell me what you thought. Also, for any lurkers out there, I'll give you cookies if you say hello. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jag-Fel-** Thanks! I'm so glad you decided to review. I'm happy you like Jacen here.

**Zealit- **Thanks! _But you will update right? puppy dog eyes _Of course! In fact, here's an update right now!

**Jagsgurl15- **Yay, another new reader! Thanks!

**Calli1**- I know, but I've got more for you soon.

**Korrd**- Thanks! _Will you have some interaction between Landon, Ben, and Menley? _Hmm, that's a good idea. I'll try.

**InsaneJediGirl**- It's okay, I still love you!

**Wow, I think that's the most reviews I've ever gotten for one chapter, and in so short a time! Thanks!**

**Chapter 5**

"He raped you?"

Wynnsa Fel was sitting on her living room couch with Valin and her brother. She had finally gotten up the nerve to tell someone outside of her brothers, Jaina, and Tahiri about the attack. "Yes," she answered quietly. "I…it was my fault really. I never-"

"Wyn, I never want to hear you say that again," Cem practically screamed. "None of it was your fault. You were fifteen years old and he knew better. No means no."

"I know. But still, if I hadn't gone with him…"

"Your brother's right. Any guy who could do that to someone is really messed up. But he was bigger than you and stronger than you; it's not your fault." Valin reached over and took Wyn's hand in his. "Have you pressed charges?"

Wyn and Cem exchanged a quick look that Valin didn't understand. Seeming a bit nervous, Cem said, "Actually, only about three other people know."

"What? You mean he is still out there after what he did to her! How could your parents allow her to stay here when they know he is roaming free?"

"Actually, my mom and dad don't know," said Wyn, who was currently refusing to make eye contact.

"You didn't even tell your parents!"

"Jag wanted to, but I knew they would make me come home, and at the time that was the last thing I wanted. I had just gotten my freedom and I didn't want it taken away again. Besides, it's just too hard to talk about it."

"Well, have you received any professional help? Talked to a psychiatrist, or something?"

"Nope."

"Wyn, that can't be good for you. I mean, I barely even touched you today and you flipped out. Look at me. I have a bloody lip! I have a feeling you're not fine."

Cem looked to his sister. "I think he's right, Wynnie. It's been over a year. Maybe it is time you talk to someone."

This caused the girl to snort. "Like who?"

"Well, I've been talking to Jaina and she made a suggestion."

* * *

Jacen still couldn't believe what he was doing. He had been on Naboo for less than three hours and now he was standing before a Holy Man who was preparing to lead him and Tenel Ka in their wedding ceremony. WEDDING ceremony! After over a year of trying to convince this beautiful woman to marry him, a little threat on him convinces her. But still, he couldn't help feeling a little bit like she had agreed to marry him for the wrong reasons.

While Jacen had always pictured his and Tenel Ka's wedding to be some big, extravagant affair, he kind of liked this whole eloping thing. It was private and intimate, without all of the annoying news cameras and devious royals that would have been at a formal wedding for them. And this way, no one could object to their secret union. With only Jaina and Jag as their witnesses, the vows began.

"Do you take this woman as your wife? Will you honor her and cherish her for all of your days? And will you stand by her side through war and through peace?"

Glancing first at the Holy Man and then at his future wife, Jacen nodded and whispered, "Yes. I have been waiting for this for so long, yes."

Tenel Ka simply smiled back, a rare treat for her to give.

"And do you take this man, to hold through your days? Will you comfort him and give him strength? Will you remain faithful and devoted until you become one with the Force?"

"I do."

"You may now kiss your bride. May you find joy and happiness together through the years."

Jacen brushed his lips against his wife's, gently at first, and then harder. With a happy cry, he picked her up and spun her around before claiming her mouth once more. "I love you."

"I love you too, my Jacen."

Less than an hour later, Jacen and Tenel Ka were getting resettled into their ship and preparing for takeoff. Jacen sat down to write a quick letter of explanation to his parents.

Dear Mom and Dad,

I don't know exactly how to say this, but I'm married. I'm sure that by now you've seen the news reports about me, and to answer your question, no I did not kidnap her. But the only way for me to return to Hapes with her without getting arrested was for us to get married. So, we eloped. I'm sorry you guys couldn't have been there and that we didn't come and see you, but if you had known I was here, it would have caused problems for everyone. I love you both and so does Tenel Ka. I hope we have your blessings.

Until I see you again,

Jacen

He handed the letter to Jaina before they took off and promised that he would be back soon to see everyone soon. After a quick hug and kiss on the cheek, she was gone.

"Husband," Tenel Ka called from the cockpit where she had been preparing them for takeoff. "I think it is time for you to come to bed."

With a grin on his face Jacen simply called out, "Yes, your Highness."

**What do you think? I'm hoping to get at least one review from a new reader or a lurker. Don't disapoint me! Next post will be up by Saturday.**


	6. Chapter 6

**InsaneJediGirl- Thanks. Glad you liked the wedding.**

**Calli1- Guess what? It's Saturday! And yes, I promise a little T/C action soon.**

**Zealit- Thanks. They will get longer eventually, I promise.**

**Chapter 6**

_Am I really going to go through with this_, Wyn asked herself the entire time it took her to reach the address that she was given of the person who she could talk to about what happened. At first she wouldn't agree to go, but eventually Cem and Valin were able to convince her that it was for the best. Now, one standard week later, she finally had mustered up the courage to go.

Still a little hesitant, Wyn softly knocked on the door while secretly hoping that no one was home. But unfortunately, the Force seemed to have it in for her. The door opened immediately and the smiling face of Leia Solo greeted her. "Wyn, come in. Jaina told me you might be stopping by."

Walking through the door into the lavish apartment, Wyn said, "Thanks Mrs. Solo for allowing me to come over."

"No problem. Here, take a seat," she said while motioning towards the plush couch before them. "Can I get you anything?"

"No thanks. I'm fine," Wyn said a little nervously.

"Alright. Did you want to talk to me about something?"

Wyn was unable to look the older woman directly in the eyes. "Yes. Jaina told me I could talk to you about something that happened to me last year."

"Go on," Leia said encouragingly.

"Last year I…I was raped."

Leia let out a little gasp of surprise. "I am so sorry. I know that is something that is really hard to deal with-"

"How," Wyn asked, suddenly angry. "How would you know? How would _anyone_ know or understand what I have been through? In fact, I don't even know why I'm here." She stood up and began to leave.

Leia reached out and grabbed the girl's wrist. "I know because I have been through it too."

This made Wyn stop in her tracks. "You have?"

"Yes. Sit down."

Wyn did as she was told.

"Back when I was being held captive on the Death Star. A couple of the stormtroopers that were responsible for me, well, they raped me too."

Wyn didn't know what to say. Finally, she had found someone who could understand her pain; her guilt. "How did you get over it?" she asked softly.

"I didn't. At least not for a long time. At first, I was afraid of men, I didn't like being left alone with one. But over time I became more comfortable with people, established new relationships. I never told anyone, not for a long time. After the destruction of the second Death Star, Han took me back to the _Falcon_ with him. He wanted to be with me, but I couldn't. At first he didn't understand and I think I hurt him by telling him no, but I eventually told him and it was the best decision I ever made. I was finally able to get it off my chest and let go. The first time we were together was the best night of my life because I was finally free from the shadow of pain and loneliness that had been looming over me for so many years."

"That's exactly how I feel. As if I'm all alone in a world where no one can understand me anymore. I feel guilty about what happened and dirty all at the same time."

Taking the young girl's hand, Leia continued, "Wyn, the best thing you could do is to bring all of this out into the open. You need to talk to your parents and tell them how you feel. Also, if it's not too late, you should try and press charges against your attacker."

"I don't know if I could do that."

"You have to. Think about all of the other innocent young girls out there that he might hurt as well if he is left on the streets."

Wyn let this last statement sink in for a moment before she said, "I'll think about it. I promise."

"Good girl."

* * *

Cem and Tahiri were walking along the lakeshore as the sun began to set. Naboo was beautiful at this time of night; peaceful and serene. Glancing at the pretty, barefoot blonde walking beside him, Cem said, "You're unusually quiet tonight."

"Just thinking," she said without really looking at him.

"About what?"

Tahiri took a couple more steps before she answered, "Anakin. The two year anniversary of his death is next week."

"I'm sorry. That has to be hard for you. I know for me it's like rubbing salt in an open wound every time the anniversaries of my brother and sister's deaths come around."

"Yeah. But I feel even worse for Menley. She is going to grow up without ever having even met her father. I at least have a few faint memories of my parents. She won't have any."

"But she has you. You will just have to be sure to tell her all about him, so that she can get to know him that way."

"I miss him. More than you can possibly imagine. Can I tell you a secret?"

Cem looked at Tahiri and brushed his hand against her arm softly. "Of course."

"Right after he died, I used to hurt myself."

"Hurt yourself?"

"I would cut and burn my arms and legs. It helped me to feel something when the rest of me was completely numb."

"Tahiri…that's terrible."

"I know. But sometimes, I want to do it again."

"What? Why?"

"I just lose the will to live. I've been in a state of depression for a really long time, and with the anniversary coming up…"

"Promise me you won't do that to yourself again. Promise me!"

Cem had stopped walking and grabbed her hand. Forcing herself to look him in the eye, she said, "I promise."

* * *

Jaina Fel laid comfortable in her large king size bed in the new apartment that she had just purchased with her husband. Although the war with the Yuuzhan Vong had been over for several months, they had yet to find a place for their own to settle down at. Until now. Breathing a sigh of happiness, Jaina turned to look at Jag.

He gave her a big grin to let her know that he was just as happy and content in their new home as she was. Now if only they had a few little ones running around to fill the place out…

The two had been trying for a while to get pregnant to no avail. Jaina didn't understand what they were doing wrong. She hadn't been on any medication since the war ended, so that wasn't it.

Jag reached over and brushed a piece of hair off of Jaina's forehead. Gathering her in his arms, in the aftermath of their lovemaking, he whispered, "You're beautiful."

This brought a smile to Jaina's face. For so long Jaina had never felt remotely attractive or desirable. She had spent most of her awkward teenage years fighting a war rather than dating young men, so she had never been very confident in herself. But Jag changed everything. Every time he looked at her she felt like the most beautiful woman in the galaxy. Now if only she could be the most beautiful mother in the galaxy…

"Don't worry. It'll happen soon," Jag said, practically reading her thoughts.

With another sigh, Jaina said, "I hope so. All I want is a couple of kids. Why is that so hard?"

"I don't know, baby. But it's usually the scary and difficult things in life that are the most worthwhile."

"Yeah. I'm confident, though. I think this time it really happened."

"Me too." Jag leaned down and kissed his wife again. "I love you."

"I know."

**That's it for today. Next post should be up on Tuesday, so be sure to keep an eye out for it! Reviews always welcome.**


	7. Chapter 7

**PrincessSkywalkerOrgana- **Thanks for reading! I'll try to be sure and get some H/L in here.

**Zealit- **Thanks, as always. ;)

**InsaneJediGirl- **Thanks, I love writing Leia. J/J are having a pretty tough time alright.

**Calli1- **Thanks! Did you get your license!

**Chapter 7**

Jagged Fel was sitting with his brother and sister in their small apartment on Naboo, silently listening as Wyn confessed everything to their parents. With her little hand in his much larger one, he was there mainly just to give her support. Wyn was the one who needed to tell them; it was the only way she would be able to get over what had happened. He was glad that she had finally decided to come out in the open and talk to them about what had happened. From the beginning he had wanted to tell their parents and send Wyn home, but she was in such a distressed emotional state that he couldn't bear to force her into any confessions. Now, after over a year of pain for all three of them, hopefully it would be all over.

Syal and Soontir Fel were stunned and infuriated to hear what had happened to their youngest child. But what had made them feel worse was the fact that Wyn's attack had happened over a year ago, and she was just now telling them.

"Wyn, sweetheart, maybe you should come on home. You could go back to your old school and have a normal life again."

Taking a deep breath, Wyn said, "No mom. I want- no, I need- to stay here. I have friends, mom. Back home I was always the different one. The little human girl who would never fit in. I'm not Jag or Dad; I can't be the solemn little Chiss child that you two want me to be."

"Wynssa Fel, you are coming home immediately!" yelled her father.

"Daddy, I can't."

"Don't tell me-"

"Father," Jag said, speaking up for the first time. "I think Wyn needs to be here."

"Jagged, don't tell me how to raise my child! Your sister is sixteen years old! She needs to be with your mother and myself. It was a mistake not making her come back with us after your wedding, but we trusted that you would keep her safe. And now look what happened!"

"I'm sorry. I tried."

"Jagged," his mother said softly. "It isn't your fault. Your father is just upset."

"Mom," Wyn said, "I've decided that I'm going to press charges against Drake. That's why I need to stay."

"Alright, sweetie.," Syalsaid, but the pain was aparent on her face."But please don't keep something like this from us again. We're your parents. We love you and want to be able to protect you."

"I know Mom. And I'm sorry that I didn't tell you and Dad. This was just something I needed to deal with on my own."

"Goodbye children. Be safe and watch out for each other. We love you," Syal said before terminating the call.

"That went well," Cem said with a sarcastic laugh.

"Yeah," Wyn commented. "I'm going to go get some sleep."

* * *

Jacen and Tenel Ka Solo were slowly approaching Hapes. Neither had said much in the last hour or so; both were lost in their thoughts about what all had happened in the last few days. They had gotten married on a whim, and now were returning to the same place that they had left just days ago to escape. Plus, it was a strong possibility that as soon as they landed Jacen would be arrested.

Skillfully bringing Tenel Ka's personal ship, the _Rock Dragon_, to land, Jacen could tell by looking out the windows that he was in trouble. The entire landing bay was swarming with bodyguards and security officers.

"This should be fun," Jacen murmured before taking his wife's hand in his. "What are we waiting for? Let's go do this."

Tenel Ka nodded her head shortly. "Yes, although I am not quite as optimistic as you about the fun part."

As soon as the two had made their way down the ramp, they were nearly tackled by guards. Tenel Ka was grabbed by two of her personal bodyguards, Laraissa and Britalia, and Jacen was quickly wrestled to the ground.

"Jacen Solo, you are under arrest for the abduction of Tenel Ka Djo, Queen Mother of the Hapes Consortium," said a tall woman who apparently was the leader of the operation. "Because of the severe nature of this crime, you may be sentenced to death."

"No," cried Tenel Ka. "You must let him go!"

"Your Majesty, I am afraid that is impossible," said the woman. "He is under arrest by the order of her highness, Ta'a Chume."

_I knew she had something to do with this_, Tenel Ka thought to herself. _But I can fix this. _Stepping away, she allowed the guards to take Jacen. She brushed his Force presence with her own, telling him that everything was okay and that she would get him out soon.

No more than an hour later, Tenel Ka was standing before a grand audience, making a press conference regarding her alleged kidnapping. "Jacen Solo is an esteemed Jedi Knight and he could never hurt or kidnap anyone. I went away with him for a time on my own. He in no way forced me to leave Hapes. These charges against him are ludicrous and he will be free by nightfall. Also, I am pleased to announce the reason for my hasty departure with Jedi Solo. We were married in a private ceremony a week ago. Therefore, this man who has been arrested under absurd allegations is not only a revered Jedi, but is also now the crown prince of Hapes. Thank you." Stepping back quickly, Tenel Ka hastily walked away; determined to get Jacen back into her custody at that moment.

* * *

In her room at the center of the Fountain Palace, Ta'a Chume was watching the events of the press conference take place. At her granddaughters emission that she had married the Jedi, she picked up a nearby vase of flowers and threw it against the wall. "She will not get away with this. It is insulting to all of Hapes!"

"What do you mean?" asked Min'tan. "What are you going to do?"

"Take care of the situation the only way I can. Myself."


	8. Chapter 8

**InsaneJediGirl- Thanks. And the drama is just going to keep on coming.**

**AdeleineCR- Wow, that's a big compliament. Thanks! I'm glad to have you reading.**

**Zealit- Hehe. Thanks.**

**Calli1- Congratulations on getting your license. Being able to drive is great!**

**ViolinAngel- Thank you soooo much for coming out and reviewing. I appreciate it more than you know.**

**Chapter 8**

Wyn and Valin had been walking silently for the last few minutes. Today was the day. Today was the day that Wyn was going to formally press charges against Drake Hamsond for raping her over a year ago. Although both of her brothers had offered to go with her when she went to talk with Wedge Antilles about her attack, Wyn refused. On the other hand, she did take up Valin's offer to go with her. She wasn't completely sure why, but she trusted Valin.

As the two made their way to the front door of the Antilles home, Valin gently squeezed Wyn's hand. "It'll be okay," he said softly. Wyn simply nodded. Never in her life had she been this afraid.

Once they made it to the front door, Wyn reached out and knocked softly. A few moments passed before the door opened and Wyn was staring into the eyes of another blonde girl who looked very similar to herself.

"Hey Valin…Wyn," spoke fifteen year old Syal Antilles. Although Syal and her younger sister Myri were Wyn's cousins, she had only known them for a few weeks; only since they arrived on Naboo with the Jedi students they had been hidden with during the war. "What are you two doing here?"

"We need to talk to your dad, Syal," Valin said quickly. "It's important."

"Let me go get him then. Just a moment." Syal walked back through the door and was back a couple of seconds later with her father, the decorated war hero Wedge Antilles.

"Hey kids, what can I do for you?" he asked kindly with a big smile.

Wyn took a deep breath and began, "Uncle Wedge, we need to talk to you. It's serious."

"Okay sweetie. How about you two just step into my office."

Valin and Wyn followed Wedge through the apartment and into a small back room containing only a desk that was covered with hundreds of papers and data cards. Clearing off a small space on his desk, Wedge took a seat and asked, "So what is it that you two needed to talk to me about?"

Wyn glanced quickly at Valin and saw him give her a small nod out of the corner of her eye. That little gesture gave her the strength to go on. "Uncle Wedge…I need to make a report against one of the pilots stationed here regarding a sexual assault."

* * *

Today was the day. Today was the two-year anniversary of Anakin's death. Completely numb, Tahiri slowly made her way down one of the back alleys behind the complex where many of the New Republic pilots and military staff were stationed. She had been walking for hours with no particular destination. Seeing an open doorway before her, Tahiri turned to walk into the building. She saw crowds of people milling around. They seemed to be coming from one of the rooms where there was apparently a pretty rough party going on.

Following the group in front of her, Tahiri went into the overly crowded room. She noticed the glances of a few good looking but rather drunk pilots, but it didn't bother her. Let them look, it's not like Anakin was around to care.

Taking a seat at the small, makeshift bar, Tahiri ordered a drink. Although she had never been big on alcohol, Tahiri had found that she was spending more and more time in bars with Jaina and some of her other friends.

"Hey Blondie," Tahiri heard the pilot next to her say. "You look pretty sad."

"Yeah, well I have good reason to be," she snapped.

"What would you say if I told you that I had something that could make you forget all of your troubles for the evening."

"Like what?"

Glancing around shiftily, the pilot reached into one of the many pockets on the outside of his orange flightsuit. He pulled out a small plastic bag filled with some type of dark, grainy powder. "I've got some spice here that I just might be willing to sell to you."

Spice. Tahiri had heard of the stuff. It was a highly intoxicating, highly illegal drug of choice for many low-down street types. Although her inner conscience was screaming at her to get up and walk away, she questioned, "And what exactly would I need to give you for it?"

"For you gorgeous, just a kiss would be enough."

Rolling her eyes, Tahiri reached into her pocket and tossed out some credits. "How about that instead?"

The pilot fingered the coins on the table in front of him. Glancing back up at Tahiri, he murmured, "Yeah, that would be fine." Handing the stuff over to her, he said, "Enjoy yourself, now," and walked away.

Looking over her shoulder to make sure no one she knew was there, Tahiri quickly pocketed the small bag. Getting up, she swiftly left the party and headed back towards the Jedi Academy and the Skywalker apartment where she lived.

On the long trip back home, Tahiri considered what she had just done. Buying drugs wasn't like her, but then again Tahiri hadn't really been herself in over two years. Not since she had been captured by the Yuuzhan Vong. They had changed her, and now Tahiri didn't really know _who_ she was.

Once she got back to the Skywalkers', she quickly went inside and glanced around. Apparently there was still nobody home. That morning Luke and Mara had taken Ben, Landon, and Menley with them and the other Jedi trainees on a nature walk to help them learn about the living Force. Walking quickly to her room, Tahiri closed the door behind her.

Pulling out the small plastic bag, Tahiri stared at its contents. Remembering the pilot's words about it helping her to forget her troubles, she quickly unzipped the bag. Without giving herself the chance to think twice, she took some of the spice. Almost immediately she felt different. The lighting in the room seemed to change drastically and she had a bit of a floating feeling.

Unsure of what else to do, Tahiri hid the small package and walked into her connecting bathroom. She started the water running and quickly peeled away her clothing before getting into the shower. The pounding of the water felt good on her back, and Tahiri slowly began to drift away. _Anakin was dead? Who really cares? _

**Hehehe. Aren't I evil? More will be up by Monday if I get some more great reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

**PrincessSkywalkerOrgana- I've got more now.**

**InsaneJediGirl- Drama, drama, drama. And it only gets better!**

**AdeleineCR- I know it was kind of short. Sorry!**

**Calli1- Hehehe.**

**Alright, I know the last post was really short, and unfortunately this one is too! I'm really sorry, but please don't yell at me!**

**Chapter 9**

Budding with excitement, Jaina Fel quickly made her way out the front door of her new apartment. She had an appointment with the Jedi healer Cilghal in less than an hour. Today she would find out if she was pregnant.

But as she made her way down the long corridors of the complex in which she now lived, Jaina felt a distinctly familiar presence very near by. Turning the corner, she nearly ran smack into Kyp Durron who had similarly just walked out of another apartment.

"Kyp!" she cried. "What are you doing here?"

"Well Goddess, it's nice to see you too," he said sarcastically. "I just arrived here on Naboo. Why do you ask?"

"I just was surprised to see you, that's all. You have an apartment here?"

"Yeah, just got it. This is the first time I've really ever had a real home to settle down in."

"How convenient. Jag and I just bought our first home together right down the hall."

"I guess were neighbors then, Great One. But if you don't mind my asking, why the rush?"

Jaina smiled. "Oh, I'm just on my way to go see Cilghal."

"Why? Are you sick?" questioned Durron, sounding slightly concerned.

"No, I'm just going to see if I'm pregnant yet."

"Pregnant? You and Jag wanting kids already?"

"Yeah, Kyp. We've been married a year and we think it's the right time."

"Well, good luck with that."

"Thanks. But I really need to be on my way." Jaina gave Kyp a quick hug and a wave before she turned and jogged down the hall, her excitement and anticipation building.

* * *

Tahiri had been in the shower for nearly an hour, trying to let the steaming water wash away all of her pain. While the spice she had taken had dulled the ache inside her heart, it was still there. Picking up a sponge, she began to scrub; so hard that it made her skin raw. Smacking her hand against the shower wall, Tahiri began to scream. It felt good to let go, let all of her rage out.

Reaching up to turn off the water, Tahiri grabbed a towel and began to dry herself off. By this point she was dizzy and lightheaded. She walked back into her bedroom and was looking for clothes to put on when she heard the doorknob twisting.

Cem Fel had just entered the Skywalker apartment with the key code Tahiri had given him a while back. He wanted to talk to her and tell her that his sister had finally decided to go forward and confess everything that had happened to Wedge. Running to the back of the apartment, he reached her bedroom. Not bothering to knock, he twisted the handle and went in.

He had only gotten a step or two into the room before he stopped. Tahiri was in there, but she was soaking wet and wrapped in a towel; obviously she had just gotten out of the shower. "Sorry, I probably should have knocked. I'll go."

Tahiri just stared at the man who had just come barging into her room. Honestly, Cem was pretty cute. He was tall, with dark hair and baby blue eyes. _I've been lonely for way too long_, Tahiri thought to herself. "No. Don't bother." Dropping her towel, she walked over to her bed and climbed in. "Care to join me," she said in a soft, seductive voice.

Cem just stared in shock. _I must be dreaming._ Tahiri, beautiful, unattainable Tahiri, had just climbed into her bed naked and asked him to join her. She had to be crazy! Blushing deeply, Cem was about to turn and walk away before reality checked in. He had been chasing after this girl for over a year, and now she just gave him an open invitation to sleep with her. Even if she was crazy, he would be insane to turn her down! "Okay," was all he could murmur before he casually walked over to her and sat down on her bed.

Sitting up, Tahiri slowly placed hot kisses along his neck and whispered into his ear, "Good."

**I will leave you there now that Tahiri is beginning to go crazy. Have a nice day. (Next post up soon!)**


	10. Chapter 10

**PrincessSkywalkerOrgana- Thanks!**

**Zealit- It's okay! Well get some J/Tk soon.**

**InsaneJediGirl- thank you.**

**Skywalker64089- Yep, Cem needs to come to the rescue.**

**Chapter 10**

Jaina was seated on the cold, hard medical table in Cilghal's office, nervously awaiting her test results. She had her hopes up that this time it had happened; this time she had gotten pregnant.

But when Cilghal walked back into the room, she had a sad look on her face. "I'm sorry Jaina, but it seems that you are still not pregnant."

"How can that be? I mean, we've tried everything we could think of."

"I'm not sure. Sometimes it's just difficult to conceive. My advice would be to keep trying, but don't put so much pressure on yourself. It could be that right now you are just under too much stress and are trying too hard. It will happen when the Force wills it."

"Thanks anyway, Cilghal," Jaina murmured sadly. Standing up, she quickly gathered her things and left the office. Despite the healer's reassurances, Jaina was starting to get a little nervous. What if there was something wrong with her and that was why she couldn't seem to get pregnant? Jag wanted this baby just as much as she did and it would kill him to learn that she might not be able to have children.

Jaina made her way home quickly, not stopping to talk to any familiar faces on the way. Once there she entered the kitchen and searched through the cabinets. Finding what she was looking for, Jaina went and settled down onto the couch with her glass of Corellian ale.

By the time Jag arrived home an hour later, Jaina had drank the entire bottle. Running to his wife's side, Jag asked, "What's wrong? Did you go see Cilghal?"

Nodding her head, Jaina refused to look at her husband. "Yes. I'm still not pregnant. Jag, what if there's something wrong with me?"

Sitting down next to her on the couch, he said, "Baby, there's nothing wrong with you. It's just taking us a little bit longer than most. But I don't mind. It just means we have to spend that much more time practicing."

This caused Jaina to smile a bit and wipe away her growing tears. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"I know I'm right. Besides, it's getting late and you look like you've had a rough day. Why don't we go ahead on to bed?"

"Okay."

* * *

Tahiri and Cem laid in her bed an hour after her indecent proposal. Her mind was still spinning from the spice and it was causing her head to pound furiously.

Cem turned to the girl next to him with a big grin on his face. "Tahiri, that was amazing! I can't even begin to thank you enough. I had gotten to a point where I thought I would be a virgin forever!" Blushing slightly, he continued, "And I want to tell you something."

Tahiri looked over at him. Why exactly did she sleep with this guy again? And what was his name…

"Tahiri…I love you."

Cem. That was his name. Then what he had just said hit her. "What!"

"I love you."

Furious, Tahiri cried, "No you don't. No you don't!"

"But, yes I do."

"No. I don't love you and you don't love me." As if seeing him and realizing for the first time, she screamed, "You're not Anakin!"

"What?" Cem asked, completely confused by what was going on and more than slightly hurt. "I know I'm not Anakin-"

"Just shut up," Tahiri yelled before climbing out of her bed and taking the thin sheet with her. She walked back into her bathroom and slammed the door. Dressing quickly in the clothes she had discarded earlier that evening, Tahiri thought about how she could escape without having to see him again. Glancing at the small window, she got an idea.

"Tahiri," Cem called while pulling on his pants. As he knocked on the bathroom door, he could hear the Skywalker's returning. Opening up the door, he glanced around. Tahiri was nowhere in sight, but the small window was open and the curtain was blowing in the breeze.

**Review please. More up soon hopefully.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Calli1- She did take them. ;)**

**Skywalker64089- Hehe.**

**PrincessSkywalkerOrgana- Thanks.**

**InsaneJediGirl- She didn't necessarily think it was Anakin, she just completely didn't even know what she was doing.**

**Zealit- Thank you. **

**Chapter 11**

Everything was a bit fuzzy and out of focus when Tahiri first opened her eyes some time later. She was immediately greeted by a pounding headache and an incredibly sore throat. Glancing around, she noticed that the bed she was lying in was not her own, but that it was one in the center of an all white room. _Where am I? _she thought to herself. _And why am I here? _

Determined to figure out where she was, Tahiri began to slowly climb out of bed. But as soon as she went to stand, the whole world began to spin and she was forced to sit back down on the bed. It was at that moment that a small medical droid chose to enter the room and preceded to chastise her for attempting to stand. _So I'm in the infirmary. But why?_

Before Tahiri got the chance to ask, Luke and Mara Skywalker entered the room. She opened her mouth to speak, but was quickly shocked into silence.

Luke Skywalker, the revered Jedi Master and her beloved foster father, was yelling at her. Screaming, in fact.

"Tahiri, what did you think you were doing? You could have killed yourself!"

Still confused, she asked in a small voice, "What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? Oh, maybe the _spice_ that you took yesterday. Cem went chasing after you once we got home last night and found you lying unconscious near the lake. He brought you inside and said he didn't know what had happened."

Mara stepped forward, "While Luke brought you here, I went searching in your room for some answers to what was wrong with you. There I found this." She held up the small bag that contained the leftover spice that she had not yet taken. "Tahiri, do you know how dangerous this is?"

Glancing back and fourth between the two of them, all she could manage was, "I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that."

Luke's face was red with anger. "Why? I can tell you why you did it. Yesterday was the two-year anniversary of Anakin's death. That was why you did it!"

"But-"

"No buts Tahiri. This isn't the first time you have done stuff like this. Back when you used to cut yourself we talked about how you hurting yourself wasn't going to bring Anakin back. So why are you doing it now?"

"I don't know!" she cried. "Sometimes I just feel like I have nothing to live for anymore."

This made Mara just as angry as Luke. "Nothing to live for! Tahiri, you're a mother. You have _everything_ to live for! What would Menley do without you? She already doesn't have a father, so don't you dare take away her chance of having a mother!"

Luke stepped forward and took her hand. This time when he spoke his voice was gentler. "And what would we do without you? Mara and I love you like a daughter, Tahiri, which is why it scares us so much when you do stuff like this. We miss Anakin too, but by hurting ourselves we aren't accomplishing anything except causing others pain."

"I understand," Tahiri said quietly. "And I'm sorry that I do stupid stuff. I just don't know what had gotten into me. How long do I have to stay here?"

"Until all of the spice is out of your system. Cilghal pumped your stomach earlier, but you are still suffering some of the side effects of the drug. You may have to stay another day or two."

Tahiri nodded her understanding. She had a terrible feeling that something bad had happened last night while she was under the influence of the spice. "You said that Cem was the one who found me?"

"Yes," said Mara, sounding slightly confused herself. "He said he climbed out your bathroom window after you and found you passed out. But what was he doing there anyway?"

"I don't remember. In fact, the last thing I can remember about yesterday was getting into the shower after I took the spice. The rest is all a big blur."

Patting her hand, Luke said, "Well, Cilghal said that your memory should return in a day or so. I just hope you didn't do anything stupid."

"Yeah, me too."

* * *

Leia Organa Solo was walking quickly down the hall of the medical ward in a bit of an upset frenzy until she heard the voice of her twin brother coming from one of the rooms. Stopping curiously, she wondered why Luke was there. Peeking in through the door, she saw Tahiri Veila lying in one of the small beds and Luke and Mara standing next to her.

"Leia, what are you doing here?" Luke asked after he caught a glimpse of his sister standing in the doorway.

"Oh, no reason," she said a bit too quickly.

Nodding suspiciously, Luke said, "Well, you're welcome to come in and join us."

"No thanks. I need to be getting on home. Han'll be wanting his lunch soon."

"You're going to cook? There _is_ something wrong with you!"  
Giving her brother a dirty look, Leia turned on her heel and hurried away.

By the time she had reached her lavish apartment located in the depths of the Theed palace, Leia was close to tears. Closing the front door behind her, she slumped against the wall. Finally able to let go, she cried.

**Review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**PrincessSkywalkerOrgana- Thanks.**

**crackjacks- Yay! Lurker! Glad you liked it.**

**InsaneJediGirl- Thanks.**

**Chapter 12**

Finally on his way home after a long day spent with politicians and military personnel, Han Solo was ready for a chance to get to sit down and relax. But what he found instead when he entered his home was his wife Leia collapsed on the ground and in tears.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

Looking up at Han, Leia simply shook her head.

Sitting down on the floor beside her, he took her hand in his and wrapped her in his embrace. "Please, tell me. Whatever it is, it can't be that bad."

Leia looked up into her husband's eyes, "Han, I went to see Cilghal today."

"Why? Are you sick?"

"I wasn't sure. I hadn't been feeling well for the past couple of days and I thought that maybe I had caught a virus or something."

"Well? What did she say?"

Resting her head against his shoulder, the tears continued to come. "Oh, Han. She said I'm pregnant."

They sat in silence for a moment as this sunk in. A smile gradually came across his face. "Is that supposed to be a bad thing?"

"Han, I'm forty-nine years old! We can't have another child. It isn't safe. I've already lost one of my babies and I don't think I could handle loosing another."

"But Luke and Mara just had another kid."

"Mara is younger than me and Ben isn't an adult like our children. Plus, what will Jaina say when I tell her? She wants a baby so badly but can't seem to get pregnant, yet her old mother can? That will kill her!"

"Jaina is strong. She'll be fine with this."

"I don't think so, Han. She is already drifting on the edge, and I think something like this just might push her over."

Getting frustrated, Han asked, "Then what do you suggest we do?"

Leia closed her eyes and leaned against him. She couldn't believe the words that were about to come out of her mouth. "Maybe I should have the pregnancy terminated."

"What!"

"I already talked to Cilghal about it. It's the easiest and safest option. That way we would never have to tell Jaina."

"Leia, I can't believe what you are saying! We lost our son, and now by the graciousness of the Force we can have another child. This is a gift, not a curse!"

"Yes, but is it a gift I'm meant to receive?"

* * *

Jacen and Tenel Ka were still asleep in their bedroom in the Fountain Palace when a soft knock on the door awoke them. Brushing the sleep from his eyes, Jacen rose to go see who was at the door. Pressing the unlock panel, the door swished open and revealed a handsome male servant.

Bowing deeply, the man spoke, "Her highness Ta'a Chume requested that I bring you and her majesty the Queen Mother breakfast in bed on this glorious morning."

Jacen smiled at the servant and beckoned him inside their rooms. "That is very kind of you. Place it over there on the table if you don't mind."

"Anything, your highness."

That brought a goofy grin to Jacen's face. He still wasn't used to being royalty yet. Despite all of Tenel Ka's complaints over the years, this lifestyle really wasn't all that bad.

The man gave one last bow before exiting the room. Jacen took this opportunity to wake his still sleeping wife. "Good morning, precious."

Smiling slightly at her husband, Tenel Ka inquired, "What was that all about?"

"Your grandmother had breakfast sent for us. Here, let me bring it to you." Jacen walked over to the small table and brought Tenel Ka one of the trays.

"Are you not going to dine with me?"

"Sorry, sweetheart, but I can't right now. There are some calls I must make and first, and then I'm in serious need of a meditation session. But maybe I can catch you for lunch."  
"You should still eat something, my love."

"I will get some fresh fruit for breakfast, how about that?"

"If that is what you wish, my Jacen."

Several hours later Jacen returned to their suite to meet up with Tenel Ka for their lunch date. When he entered, he found her shockingly still lying in bed. " Tenel Ka, are you alright?"

"Yes Jacen, I'm sure I am fine. I do not feel so well though."

"I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No, but I'm afraid I will not be able to join you for lunch now."

"That's fine. I just want you to feel better."

"I am just going to get a bit more sleep. I am sure I will feel better in the morning."

"I hope so sweetie," Jacen said while stroking her hand. "I hope so."

**Please reply!**


	13. Chapter 13

**skywalker64089- **_Eating a meal provided by Ta Chume: Not condusive to long life and good health. _**I agree!**

**InsaneJediGirl- Thanks!**

**PrincessSkywalkerOrgana- Interesting theory. **

**Okay, as promised I finally have a longer chapter. Hope you all enjoy it!**

**Chapter 13**

Wyn was standing in the bedroom of Valin Horn, who lived in a small apartment with his family at the Jedi Academy. Just a few moments before, Valin had led Wyn into his room, but then decided that they needed some snacks.

Alone for a few moments, Wyn decided to take a look around. There was a small desk in the corner of the room next to his bed. On top of the desk was what Wyn could guess was Valin's lightsaber. She had seen the ones that Jaina and Tahiri carry every now and then and had assumed by the look of the cylindrical handle that that was what it must be.

Walking over to the desk, Wyn reached down and picked the lightsaber up. It felt smooth and cool in her hands. Just holding the mysterious weapon made Wyn feel powerful. Sliding her thumb over the metal casing, she felt a small button. Pressing on it lightly, a ray of energy escaped the weapon's hilt.

Wyn stared in amazement at the brilliant yellow blade she held. Swirling her wrist around, she listened to the hissis and humms that it made when cutting through the air. Wyn was still admiring the weapon when she heard the bedroom door open behind her.

"What are you doing?"

She turned to face Valin, who had just walked in holding two drinks and some fruit. Pressing her finger on the activation button once more, the sunny blade disappeared. "Nothing. I was just looking at it."

"Wyn, it took me forever to make my lightsaber and I don't want anyone messing with it! Besides, you might hurt yourself."

Slightly offended, Wyn snapped back, "I'm a big girl, Valin Horn. I wasn't going to hurt myself or your precious weapon."

With a sigh, Valin replied, "I know. I'm sorry I got angry at you. I really need to learn how to control that better. A Jedi is not supposed to know anger." Walking over to his bed, Valin sat down. "Here, I brought you something to eat."

"Thanks," Wyn said as she sat down next to him. "I'm sorry I touched your lightsaber. I was just admiring it. I know that I'm no Jedi, but to me it looks like it was very well constructed."

Blushing slightly, Valin said, "Thanks. My dad helped me make it."

"I like it. It reminds me how strong you are; that you are a good person. There aren't enough good people out there, Valin. I'm glad that you are going to become a Jedi."

While she spoke, Wyn had brought her hand up to caress Valin's. Lacing her fingers into his, she leaned forward and kissed him. It was the first time the two of them had kissed since she hit him after his original attempt. Wyn still felt bad about that.

Valin slowly brought his arm around Wyn's waist. He squeezed gently to let her know that he was enjoying the kiss. A little self-consciously, Valin ran his tongue over Wyn's lips.

Going along with the young man's unspoken suggestion, Wyn's mouth parted. Their tongues touched softly. For Valin, the sensation was completely new and invigorating.

"You two might want to take a second to breathe."

Startled by the voice of another person in the room, the two teenagers broke apart quickly. Glancing up, Valin saw his father standing in his bedroom. His cheeks grew crimson and warm with embarrassment.

"Son, first of all you are in big trouble for making out with a girl on your bed, but I'll deal with you later. The real reason I came in here was to tell you both that Wedge Antilles just commed me and requested that I send the both of you to see him immediately." A suspicious look grew on Corran's face. "I sincerely hope that you have not gone and done anything stupid, Valin."

The boy wasn't completely sure whether or not his father was referring to what he had just walked in on, or Wedge's request to see himself and Wyn. "No, we haven't done anything wrong." Seeing his father's skeptical look, he added, "Trust me."

* * *

Once again, the door to the Antilles home was opened by Syal Antilles. This time though, she had her younger sister Myri trailing behind her at a slight distance. "Hey you two. My father has been expecting you." She led them back to her father's office, and knocked on the door. "Daddy, Valin and Wynnsa are here."

Wedge came to the door and said to his daughter, "Thank you, baby." Turning to his two visitors, he nodded towards his office. "You guys better come on in here."

Wyn wasn't sure she liked the tone of voice her uncle had just used. He didn't sound like he had good news to share.

"Take a seat, kids," he said while gesturing towards two plush chairs that were strategically placed in front of his messy desk. "I'm afraid I don't have very good news. As you both know, Drake was court marshaled last week." They both nodded their heads. "Well, he was found not guilty."

"What!" Wyn cried while jumping out of her seat. "How can that be possible? He raped me!"

Wedge got up from his seat at his desk and walked over to his niece. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he forced the girl to look him in the eyes. "I know that. In fact, I believe the whole court knew that. It's just that you can't convict someone when you have no concrete evidence."

"Evidence?" Valin questioned.

"Yes. No one saw Drake attack Wyn that night, and since you did not immediately see a doctor afterward, there was no physical proof that he raped you. Without either one of those, we really had no case. I'm really sorry, sweetheart."

Wyn sat back in her chair, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "I understand."

"Well I don't," Valin cried. "How can he get away with this? There has to be something else we could do. What if he tries to attack Wyn again?"

Wedge looked at the son of one of his closest friends. "There is a few things we can do, Valin. First we can place a restraining order against Drake that will keep him from ever seeing Wyn again. Also, as long as I am a commanding officer in this military, he will not be flying in any squadrons that I have any affiliation with." Reaching down to brush away some of Wyn's tears, Wedge said, "I'm sorry I can't do more."

"No, it's all right. At least now it's all out in the open and everyone knows what a little weasel he is. I hope no girl ever trusts him again!"

"Me too, baby. Me too." Wedge quietly walked out of the office in order to give the two of them a moment of privacy. But as he went through the door, he found his oldest daughter standing there listening. "Syal, you didn't need to hear that."

"I'm sorry Daddy, but I was worried about them. Is Wyn okay?"

"I'm not sure," Wedge answered his daughter truthfully. Patting her on the shoulder, he added, "I think she will be, though."

* * *

Valin had had his arms wrapped around Wyn for several minutes, just holding her when his commlink went off. Expecting to hear the voice of his father wondering when he would be home, Valin was surprised to realize that it was Luke Skywalker calling him. "Yes Master?" he asked respectfully.

"Valin, I just wanted to call and let you know that Tahiri is in the hospital and may be for a few days."

"The hospital? Why, what happened?"

"Well, I think she better explain it to you. I just thought that you might want to come by and see her. I think she needs to be around some familiar faces right now."

"All right then Master. Wyn and I will go straight there."

It didn't take them long to reach the small medical center where Tahiri had been brought. After consulting with the Twi'lek woman working at the reception desk, they walked through a back hallway until they located Tahiri's room. Valin knocked softly on the door before the two of them entered.

Tahiri and Luke glanced up to see Valin and Wyn walk through the door. "Hey guys, she said with a small smile on her face."

"Does my brother know you are in here?" Wyn questioned.

Tahiri glanced up at Luke before she said, "Yes. He actually was the person who found me when I passed out. In fact, he should be on his way here right now."

With perfect timing, Cem walked through the door. "Wyn. I didn't realize that you would be here."

Wyn's gaze shifted from her brother to the Jedi master who sat next to Tahiri. Luke took this as a hint that he needed to leave. Standing up, he quickly left to give the teenagers a moment or two of privacy.

"Yeah. We were at Uncle Wedge's house when Master Skywalker called to tell us that Tahiri was in the hospital."

"Why were you at Uncle Wedge's house?"

Tears began to fill Wyn's eyes once more. "The results of the trial were in. They found Drake not guilty."

"What!" Cem cried. "I can't believe that!"

"I know." Wyn sat down in the chair that Luke had vacated. "Cem, I think it's time for me to go home."

This time it was Valin's turn to cry, "What!"

"I've been thinking about it since the day I told my parents what had happened, but I needed to stay here. Now there is nothing left for me here. Plus, I miss Mom and Dad."

Valin couldn't believe what she was saying. After all that they had been through this last year being friends, and now she was the closest thing to a girlfriend he had ever had, and she wanted to leave. "Wyn, if you go then Drake wins. You can't let him have that kind of power over you. He shouldn't be allowed to dictate your life!"

Heaving a sigh of sadness and exhaustion, Cem let his hand sit on the shoulder of his little sister. "Valin, I think Wyn might be right. I think it is time to go home." He let his gaze fall on the pretty blonde in the hospital bed. Although he still cared about Tahiri, what she had done to him really hurt. "It's time for both of us to go home."

Tahiri's jaw dropped. "Cem? Why are _you_ leaving? We need you here; you're one of our best pilots!"

"Ri, you are my best friend. But after what you did, I don't think I can look at you the same way. You're letting your grief change you and you don't even know it."

Tahiri bit back the tears of shame his comments brought to her eyes. Cem was right. She was changed and not for the better.

**Please, please, please review! I'll give you a cookie!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Skywalker64089- Drama, drama, drama. And no, Tahiri doesn't fully remember what happened yet. **

**InsaneJediGirl- No problem. And yes, some characters may be leaving for a while.**

**Zealit- That's okay. I know how it is. School has been rough on me this year, too.**

**Chapter 14**

Jag slowly made his way home after one of the longest days of his life. He had just spent his entire afternoon negotiating settlements between what was left of the New Republic and the Imperial remnants. He was an ambassador for the Peace Coalition, whose goal was to bring the once-feuding governments together into a peaceful and supportive partnership. After the Vong threat, many believed that the galaxy's best bet was to bring all of the strong governing bodies together in order to protect themselves from future threats.

And then he received some news that made his day even worse. His brother called him about an hour ago and informed him that both he and Wyn were taking the first available transport out of Naboo tomorrow morning; they were going home.

Home. Sometimes when things seemed really difficult here in the Known Regions Jag would think about taking Jaina and going back to Csillia. Somehow everything in his life seemed simpler when he was there. But he was an adult and he had a life here, a family, and a responsibility. He still missed his parents, though.

Punching in the security code, Jag walked through his front door. He was exhausted to the point of collapsing on his couch until he saw that his wife was already vacating it: along with a near empty bottle of Corellian ale. Suddenly awake, he walked over to her and kneeled down on the floor. "Jaina, sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"My mom called this morning," she said between sips of the dark liquid. Jag could smell the alcohol on her breath, and from the look of her eyes it seemed like she had been going at it for several hours.

"And what did she say?"

Jaina went to take another sip but ended up missing her mouth and splashing some of the ale onto her husband. "She wanted to give me the great news herself. My mother, all forty-nine years of her, is pregnant."

Jag felt the blow from her news. Something that he and Jaina wanted so badly but were so far unable to achieve was given to her mother. Leia should be expecting a grandchild right now, not another child of her own. But at the same time he was happy for Leia and ashamed of his wife's behavior. Getting drunk wasn't going to give them a baby. Grabbing the bottle out of her hand, Jag stood back up. "Jaina, stop this. It isn't your fault that you aren't pregnant, but it isn't your mother's fault either."

Jaina was suddenly angry. "Jag, what do you know about it? My mom has already had three kids and she wasn't there for any of us. The Force shouldn't be giving her the chance to have another!"

"Jaina, you don't mean that."

"And what if I do?"

"What is the matter with you? Stop being so hard on yourself. Maybe you should be happy for your mother and let our problems work themselves out."

"Jag, just shut up! But you know what, you're right. Cilghal said there was nothing wrong with me, so what if it's you? Maybe you are the problem!"

"Jaina, stop this. You're drunk. Go get yourself some caf and go to bed."

"Jagged Fel, stop trying to control my life!"

"Control your life? Jaina, I'm your husband. I love you!"

Jaina just glared at him. "Yeah, well I need to get out." Walking towards the door, she called out over her shoulder, "I'll see you later." But as soon as Jaina went out her front door, she realized she didn't really have anywhere else to go. On a whim, she decided she was going to go pay an old friend a visit.

Jaina made her way down the hallways of her living complex until she reached the door she saw Kyp Durron come out of just days before. Knocking loudly, Jaina called out, "Kyp, let me in!"

The door was opened by the dark haired Jedi Master only seconds later. Rubbing sleep out of his eyes, he said, "Jaina. What are you doing here?"

"Jag and I got in a fight. Can I stay here tonight?"

This stunned Kyp a bit. Jag and Jaina were fighting? "Sure Goddess." Stepping aside to let her in, he questioned, "What are you two fighting about?"

"Oh, nothing. I just can't seem to get pregnant, that's all. Can I get a drink?"

A little confused, Kyp simply nodded and went to get two bottles of a highly potent alcohol. Handing Jaina one, he opened the other for himself. "So, what made you choose my place to come crash at?"

"Well, I'm not about to go to my parent's house after my mother stabbed me in the back by getting pregnant. And the Jedi Academy is too far away to go to right now. Plus, I like you Kyp. You know how to let go and kick back a few drinks unlike my husband. He is so stuffy and stiff!"

Kyp nearly choked. "Jaina, are you okay? I mean maybe you don't need that drink."

"Kyp, I'm fine. Just let me get wasted if I want to. In fact, maybe you should too. You always seem so unhappy every time I see you."

Silently agreeing with her, Kyp chugged the rest of his drink. Over the next couple of hours they both went through several more. By the time Kyp ran out of alcohol they were both messed up. Not even knowing what he was doing, Kyp leaned over and did something he had wanted to do for years. He kissed Jaina Solo. And then he kissed her again.

Rather than pushing him away the way her instincts would have told her to do five hours ago, Jaina grabbed the man in front of her by the collar and pulled him closer.

Kyp's arms went around the petite brunette sitting in his kitchen. Picking her up as if she didn't way a pound, he carried Jaina back into his bedroom. Tossing her down on the bed, they began to undress each other in a mad frenzy. Not even bothering to undo the buttons across Kyp's shirt, Jaina simply began to tear the material. It came off easily in her hands.

Kyp took her fast, making this woman he had loved from a far for so long his own. Running his hands over her body, he relished this drunken moment, because somewhere deep inside his mind he knew it would never happen again. When the time came, they both screamed with release. Kyp collapsed down onto Jaina as they both passed out.

**What do you think? Please don't hurt me! **


	15. Chapter 15

**InsaneJediGirl- Hehehe. I'm evil!**

**Skywalker64089- This should be a definate wakeup call for Jaina.**

**PrincessSkywalkerOrgana- Thanks!**

**Chapter 15**

As Jaina Fel gradually began to wake, she was greeted by a splitting headache. Rolling over in bed, she groaned softly and reached for the bottle of pain medicine she kept on her nightstand, but all her hand met was air. Flailing her arm around, she realized that the nightstand wasn't there. Slowly pealing her eyes open, Jaina looked around and wondered to herself, _Where am I?_ She could hear the sound of water running in the background.

Sitting up in the mysterious bed, Jaina reached out with the Force to find out who was taking a shower in the adjoining refresher. _Kyp? Why am I…by the Force, what have I done?_ The events of the previous night suddenly came flowing back. Jaina stood up and grabbed her clothes off of the floor. They were ripped, but she put them on anyway. As she heard the water in the bathroom shut off, Jaina ran out of Kyp's apartment and didn't look back.

The tears were already building in Jaina's eyes as she reached her home and went inside. "Jag," she called out, but she couldn't see him anywhere. Walking back into their bedroom, she found a note he had left for her on the unmade bed.

Jaina,

I went to go see my brother and sister off before they

left for Csillia. I should be back sometime before dinner

tonight in case I don't see you again before then. I'm sorry

that we argued last night. I love you.

Jagged

As Jaina read the note that he had left her, she began to cry uncontrollably. Collapsing into the corner, she allowed the tears to come and didn't try to stop them. She had gotten out of her mind drunk and cheated on her husband. How could she ever tell Jag? He would never forgive her and she couldn't blame him.

Jaina quickly changed into her Jedi robes and left her apartment to go find her husband. She needed to at least try and explain what happened before he found out from someone else.

* * *

Tahiri and Valin stood with Jagged Fel in the hanger bay at the Theed palace, waiting for their chance to say goodbye to their friends. Tahiri had just been released from the hospital that morning and her memories of the night she had taken the spice were gradually coming back. She had seduced Cem into sleeping with her, and then she had treated him like dirt. How could she have ruined something like that for him?

Tahiri was brought out of her thoughts when Cem walked up to her. "Hey," she said, refusing to look into his eyes.

"Hey. I had hoped that you would come to say goodbye."

"Yeah. I wanted to say I was sorry too…about the other night. That wasn't me at all."

"Tahiri, I know. Really, it's okay."

Shaking her head, she continued, "It's really not okay. I hurt you. Just, don't go Cem. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

Seeing in her bright green eyes how much she was pleading for him not to leave, he considered staying for a moment. Stepping closer to her, he glanced behind himself to make sure no one could hear him. "I'll tell you what. I'll stay- _if _you tell me that you love me."

Tahiri flinched and stepped away. "Cem, I can't."

The disappointment was evident in his eyes. "I guess that's that then." At the last minute, he decided to step forward and kiss her lightly. To her credit, Tahiri didn't pull away. "Goodbye."

**Hope you all enjoyed this one. I love getting reviews. (hint hint)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Jedi Princess Jainakin- Thanks! I'm so glad that you enjoy it.**

**InsaneJediGirl- I'm mean, I know :)**

**skywalker64089- You're right. This might just be going downhill real quick...**

**Jaina Solo Potter- Thank you! I'm glad you decided to review.**

**Mesjarch- Thanks for reviewing!**

**chimpo- Thank you! I'm glad that you've decided to continue reading my work.**

**PrincessSkywalkerOrgana- Okay. I will. **

**Wow, I hit the motherload of reviews this time. I'm glad so many newbies decided to drop me a shout out. You have no idea how much I appreciate it!**

**Chapter 16**

Jaina ran the entire way to the hanger bay where Cem and Wyn's transport was scheduled to take off in less than a quarter of an hour. Once she got there, she glanced around, looking for her husband. Jag was standing with Valin and his sister, giving her a goodbye hug. Jaina noted that Cem and Tahiri were off in an area by themselves having what looked to be a private conversation. Right before Jaina turned her attention back to Jag, she noticed Cem lean down and give Tahiri a small peck on the lips.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jag saw Jaina enter the large room. She came jogging towards him, a sad look in her eyes. Giving Wyn one last pat on the back, he walked toward his approaching wife.

"Jag! I'm so glad I found you. We really need to talk about what happened last night-"

"Not right now Jaina. I'm here to say goodbye to Cem and Wyn; what you have to say about running off completely drunk in the middle of the night will have to wait."

* * *

Wyn watched her brother leave to go meet Jaina, who had suddenly come running up to meet him. That left her and Valin alone, which was something she still wasn't completely prepared for.

"Wyn," he said quietly, drawing her attention to focus on the fifteen-year-old boy in front of her. "I know you're upset about everything, but you don't have to go."

A look of sadness crossed Wyn's face. "I'm sorry Valin, but I can't stay. There really isn't anything here for me anymore."

"_I'm_ here."

"I know, and Valin, you've been a great friend this whole time."

"Just a friend?" he questioned, a confused look in his eyes.

"You have helped me get past a really tough time in my life, Valin. Just a few months ago if a man were to come up and speak to me I wouldn't know what to do. Thanks to you, I'm not afraid anymore. You showed me that there are good people out there."

"But that's all I am? Just a good person, a good friend?"

Wyn nodded slowly. "I care about you a lot, Val. You were my first relationship and I will cherish that forever. But you deserve someone better; someone who can give you more than I ever could."

Valin closed his eyes and took her words like a man. They hurt, but he understood and he would move on. "I understand, Wyn. I'm really going to miss you."

She took his hand in hers. "I'm going to miss you too." Wyn leaned over and placed a small kiss on Valin's cheek. "Goodbye."

Cem motioned towards his sister. It was time for them to leave. After one last round of waves and well-wishings, the two were off.

Once the ship was safely entering the atmosphere around them, Jag turned to his wife and said, "Now we can discuss last night." To his eyes Jaina appeared extremely nervous.

Jaina took his hand in hers. "Jag, I feel terrible about last night. You were right; I was out of control. I am so sorry."

"It's okay, sweetheart. I know you were upset last night. Besides, I should probably be the one to apologize; I wasn't being very supportive or sympathetic."

Jaina stopped walking suddenly and forced her husband to turn towards her. "Jag, I have to tell you something."

Concern began to slowly show on Jag's face. "What is it?"

"Something happened last night…"

All Jag could do was nod, urging her to continue.

"After I ran off, I went to stay at Kyp's."

"At Kyp's? Okay then, I guess that's fine. You two are friends, right?"

Jaina was nearing tears. "Jag, you don't understand. Kyp and I got drunk last night and then we…"

Jag's head snapped back down to look his wife straight in the eyes. "You mean you slept with him?"

Jaina didn't say anything; she just turned her face away.

Jag dropped Jaina's hand as if he had just been stung. "You did, didn't you. You cheated on me!"

"I'm so sorry, Jag. I didn't know what I was doing."

"You didn't know what you were doing? You were having sex with that greasy Jedi Master! I can't believe you Jaina!"

"Jag-"

"No, don't say anything. I hope you had fun with him last night, because from now on you can just sleep there every night!" Jag ran off leaving his wife alone in tears.

**What do you think? Please send me a review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**InsaneJediGirl- Thanks!**

**chimpo- Yep, things aren't looking so good for J/J at the moment.**

**Chapter 17**

Jacen sat in a cold, hard chair alongside the luxurious bed that he and Tenel Ka shared in their royal chambers in the Fountain Palace. He had tears in his eyes as he gripped the hand of the woman he loved, the woman who was now lying in that bed in a deep coma. Despite being looked over by all of the best doctors in all of Hapes, Tenel Ka had been in this fragile state for weeks and no one was able to figure out why. But Jacen had his suspicions.

Placing one last delicate kiss on the palm of his wife, Jacen rose from his seat. He knew what he had to do.

Jacen walked from his bedroom without looking at any of the medics or bodyguards stationed there by the queen's side. Turning down the east wing, he headed in the direction of Ta'a Chume's personal chambers. Somehow he knew she had something to do with this.

Not even bothering to knock, Jacen used the Force to break the door open. He walked straight in and back to the bedroom where he could feel the old winch's presence. She was there, with her courtesan Min'tan. This confirmed Jacen's suspicions. He was the servant who brought Tenel Ka and himself their morning meal on the day she fell ill.

"What are you doing here, Jedi? I did not give you permission to enter," the former queen snarled.

"Did I ask for it," he spoke, the hatred dripping in his voice.

The tall blonde man rose from his position above Ta'a Chume. "You must leave now, Jedi."

"No," Jacen said. "You poisoned her. I know you did. Just like you killed her mother two years ago. You tried to poison myself as well but I did not eat your food."

"And what exactly would I gain by murdering my daughter-in-law or my granddaughter?"

"Power. Once Teneniel was out of the way you convinced my sister to marry your son in hope that you would be able to controller her, rule through her. But that didn't work out the way you had planned. Tenel Ka never wanted to be queen and you never wanted her to either. And when we started to become to close for your comfort, you attempted to have me arrested. Once again, your plan failed. So you decided to do away with us, both of us."

This caused the old woman to laugh. "Do you think if I was to kill the Queen Mother of Hapes I would do it in a way that could be so easily traced back to myself. You are worthless, Jedi. You have no proof. In fact, everything you just said could be just as easily swayed to show that _you_ poisoned my granddaughter. The people of Hapes do not take well to your kind. They could easily be convinced that you married her simply to kill her and inherit a fortune."

This statement made the anger inside of Jacen grow even more. "That is absurd! I would never so much as touch Tenel Ka in the wrong way." Drawling his lightsaber, he said, "No. You killed Teneniel and you have tried to kill my wife. Now, I'm going to kill you." Flicking his finger over the switch, his green blade ignited.

Pulling on a pair of pants that was strewn across the floor, Min'tan stepped forward and said in a pathetic attempt at being threatening, "If you don't put your laser sword away, I will have to hurt you Jedi."

"Go ahead and try."

The blonde man stepped forward. He was very muscular, and had this been a hand to hand fight he may have won. But Jacen knew that with his anger he could tare this sorry excuse for a man apart.

It took less than five minutes for Jacen to do away with the two murderers. The old woman now laid naked in her bed, with the appearance of sleep except she had a burning hole through her chest. Deactivating his lightsaber, Jacen reattached it to his belt and walked out of Ta'a Chume's rooms.

He marched straight to General Vansala, the head of Hapan security. "I discovered the identities of the murderers of the late Queen Mother Teneniel and the attempted murder of my wife," he said, his voice steady and calm.

The tall brunette woman just looked at him for a moment. Nodding her head, she asked in slightly accented basic, "Who are they and where can I find them?"

"I took care of them."

Repeating her question, the woman asked more forcefully, "Who were they?"

"Ta'a Chume and her courtesan." He was expecting the woman to react differently than she did: be angry, or surprised, something. Instead she just nodded, accepting that what he said was correct. He was the angry one; he could feel the darkness consuming him. He had killed them both in cold blood, but that wouldn't save Tenel Ka. He had murdered them, but he didn't care.

* * *

Jaina was standing in front of her parent's apartment, knocking softly on the door. After Jag left her that morning, she had spent the rest of the afternoon alone and in tears. Now as night approached she needed a place to settle down. She couldn't go home- he would be there. And she couldn't go stay with Kyp like Jag had told her to. Jaina hadn't seen or spoken to the Jedi Master since their drunken encounter the night before.

After a moment or two her mother answered the door. "Jaina?" she questioned. "What are you doing here?"

Tears began to stream down her face again. Throwing herself in her mother's arms in a way she hadn't done in years, Jaina asked, "Can I please stay here tonight?"

Brushing her hands through her daughter's hair, Leia didn't ask why. She didn't have to. A new marriage was always a difficult thing. Everyone had fights now and then; her and Han had definitely not been an exception. "Of course sweetheart, of course."

**So...I know you really want to leave me a nice little review. Pretty please?**


	18. Chapter 18

**skywalker64089- **_seems like everyone needs to come to their senses. _**That would make this a very short story, now wouldn't it?**

**Jedi Princess Jainakin- Thanks!**

**chimpo- Yeah, it is her fault, as well as Kyp's. Maybe even more so of his because he could tell she was already drunk and upset when she showed up.**

**InsaneJediGirl-**_Ta'Chume always was evil!She'll do anything for power. _**Well, she finally got what she deserved!**

**Chapter 18**

Jaina was stirring in her sleep. A feeling of darkness and pain had washed over her, causing her to cry out in the night. "Jacen," she murmured as she slowly awoke from her sleep. Something had happened with her brother; he was where all of the darkness was hitting her from.

Rising from her bed in the guest bedroom at her parent's house, Jaina threw on her Jedi robe over her sleep clothes. Knowing that she wasn't going to be able to get much more sleep that night, Jaina wandered through the apartment. In the living room there were a few personal mementos that caught her attention. A picture of herself and her brothers right before the start to the war, a candid photo someone had taken of her and her father dancing together at her wedding reception, and a small plaque with mold models of baby Anakin's hands.

Walking back in the direction of the foyer, Jaina ran her hand over the door panel, causing it to open. Stepping into the hallway, she opened herself up to the Force, walking wherever it lead her.

* * *

Jaina had been meandering through the palace corridors for nearly half an hour when she came upon a display room filled with what appeared to be statues of some of Naboo's legendary rulers. Out of curiosity she glanced at a few of the kings and queens.

Jaina was about to turn around and leave the display room when one of the statues caught her attention. She didn't know what it was, but something about the model of this former queen struck her.

"Her name was Padme Amidala."

Jaina jumped at the sound of a voice behind her. How did she not realize there was someone else in the room? Turning her head, Jaina was shocked to see that the woman standing behind her was someone she recognized. It was Queen Marishka, the elected teenage Queen of Naboo. "You're majesty," Jaina said with a small bow.

The queen waved her hand, motioning that such formality wasn't necessary. "I know who you are as well," she said in her noble voice. "You are Jaina Solo, the famous Jedi and Yuuzhan Vong goddess. May I ask why you are roaming the halls of the palace at night?"

Jaina was wondering that herself. "I couldn't sleep. I just let my feet carry me here." Turning back towards the statue, Jaina said, "She's beautiful."

"Yes, she was. She was also one of the most famous queens in our history. The people loved her, even after her reign was over. It was a very sad day for Naboo when we learned that she had died so young."

"How old was she?"

"Only twenty-six years old. It was a terrible tragedy."

"What happened to her?"

"No one really knows. Not even her family. She was still pregnant though when she died, so maybe it had something to do with complications."

"She was pregnant? What a shame."

"Yes. Her family was so upset. They didn't even know she was seeing anyone, much less carrying a child. She had been away for a long time serving as a senator on Coruscaunt."

"How long ago was this?"

"Oh, I would say around forty-nine or fifty years ago. My mother's sister was very young at the time, but she still remembers being at the elaborate funeral. The whole planet mourned for her loss."

Jaina brushed her hand across the statue of this remarkable woman. For some reason, she felt a strange attachment towards this woman she never knew. "Why are you out here?"

The Queen smiled. "Sometimes I have trouble sleeping too. I'm constantly under a lot of pressure and I don't always know how to deal with it." A single tear slipped down the girl's cheek. "I've been Queen since I was fourteen. I never really had a childhood and I miss my family constantly. But during the day I can push all of those thoughts and pains aside because I am focused on my people; what is best for them. At night, though, my mind wanders. All of my anxieties come out."

"I'm sorry," Jaina said. "I'd never really thought about how tough a job like yours must be. My mother was the last princess of Alderran. I guess she grew up with the same type of anxieties you're talking about. And then after the Rebellion she was Chief of State for several years. A lot of times throughout my childhood she was away. I really resented her for it. I guess I just didn't understand."

Queen Marishka placed her hand on Jaina's shoulder. "It couldn't have been easy growing up without always having your mother there. But she loves you, and that is why she worked so hard to make the galaxy a safe place. For you."

Jaina laughed a bit. "I can see why you make such a great queen. You're wise way beyond your years."

"You want to know something funny," Marishka asked. "I was about to say the same thing about you."

**Reviews make me happy, and happy writers are more likely to post sooner!**


	19. Chapter 19

**chimpo- Yep. I'm not too happy with Kyp at the moment either.**

**PrincessSkywalkerOrgana-**_I hope you get J and J back together again._ **Hmm. We can't make it too easy, now can we?**

**InsaneJediGirl- Thanks. I wonder who the mystery woman is...**

**Chapter 19**

In the weeks since Wyn left, Valin Horn had grown rather sullen. He spent most of his time alone, practicing with his lightsaber. But today Wedge Antilles had come to his home at the Jedi Academy to discuss some things with his father Corran, and Wedge had brought his two daughters Syal and Myri along to spend some time with himself and his own sister Jysella.

The four were now currently seated on the grassy hill outside of the academy, watching little Ben Skywalker play with his infant sister. Myri and Jysella were sitting slightly off to the side and were giggling continuously in the ways of eleven and twelve year old girls. Valin sat beside Syal, but the two weren't talking much.

Valin had known Syal his entire life. She had always been like the girl next door to him and he liked her. She was smart, and funny, and pretty with her short blonde hair and blue eyes. What was strange about her though was the fact that for someone he knew so well, Syal seemed completely different to him now. She used to talk his ear off, but was now oddly quiet whenever he was around. Also when they were younger they would spend most of their time together rolling around outside or playing fighter pilots; now Syal always seemed too delicate somehow. She no longer wandered around in over-sized flight suits; instead she wore dresses and put on makeup. And the most surprising thing of all to Valin was that he kind of liked the change. It proved that they had grown up; that they weren't children any more.

Valin and Syal continued to sit in silence for another couple of minutes until he felt a presence coming near them. Turning his head slightly, Valin saw Tahiri walking up behind them. Tahiri Veila was another girl he had known most of his life. She had come to the old Jedi Academy on Yavin Four when he was only seven years old, but the only memories he had of her then were of a short, talkative girl who never seemed to stop moving. In many ways, despite what some people thought, Tahiri had stayed the same. She was still short, loud, and energetic, although not quite as wordy as in the old days.

"Hey there Val," she called to him as he looked at her over his shoulder. "What are you two doing?"

"Nothing much," he said, trying to hide the slight boredom from his voice.

"Want to spar then?" she asked while she unclipped her lightsaber from her belt.

Valin considered Tahiri's offer for a moment. She was seventeen and already a Knight. He knew that Tahiri could easily pick him apart in a fight, but he didn't want to look like a sissy by backing down in front of Syal. "Sure," he said before he could change his mind.

The two stood across from each other, their blades humming in the wind. Valin's blue sword contrasted strongly with the pale pink of Tahiri's newest weapon. They circled around each other for several seconds, neither making the first move.

As he rotated around with Tahiri, Valin caught sight of Syal out of the corner of his eye. She was watching him with a big grin on her face. "Come on, Valin!" she cheered.

Newly encouraged, Valin struck. Tahiri easily blocked his attack and countered with one of her own. The two held their ground against each other in several minutes of combat.

After nearly half an hour of sparring with neither faltering, the two began to grow tired. Trying to break his focus, Tahiri started to speak. "You know that Syal likes you, don't you."

Valin blocked two more swings before asking, "What are you talking about?"

Tahiri giggled a bit until she was almost hit by the blue blade. "Can't you tell? The girl is crazy about you."

"Shh, keep your voice down or she might hear you. And no, I haven't seen anything that would make me believe that Syal liked me like that."

"Well she does."

By now sweat was poring off of Valin. "How can you tell?"

"Women's intuition," Tahiri replied with a grin. "And by the way she stares at you when she thinks no one is looking. It's the same way I used to look at Anakin."

"You're crazy," was all Valin could manage before Tahiri knocked his feet out from under him and placed her blade up to his neck, acknowledging her win.

As Tahiri was giving Valin a hand up, they could hear someone walking up behind them clapping. Tahiri glanced over her shoulder and saw Jaina standing there with a small smile on her face.

"Nice work you guys," she said, her voice sounding oddly weak.

"Thanks," they both responded simultaneously.

"What are you doing up here, Jaina?" Tahiri questioned curiously. "Are you looking for Luke or Mara?"

"No, I was looking for you actually. I had some things I wanted to talk with you about."

Not one second after those words were out of Jaina's mouth, she doubled over and began throwing up violently.

"Jaina, are you okay?" Tahiri cried, the worry apparent in her voice.

Valin as well as his sister and the Antilles girls had all run up behind Jaina and were rubbing her back comfortingly. "What's wrong?" Myri questioned.

"Oh, nothing," Jaina said sarcastically as she sat down on the grassy hill. "I've never been better. I'm pregnant."

**Hehehe. Am I evil, or what?**


	20. Chapter 20

**DreamingIce- Thanks for the review! **_And Valin and Syal, I do love that pairing, 'tis cute_. **Glad you like it.**

**chimpo- Yes, she did screw everything up nicely! ;)**

**Chapter 20**

Luke Skywalker was seated on the cold stone floor of his bedroom inside the new Jedi academy on Naboo. He was lost in meditation; deep within the inner circles of his mind. He could feel the Force flowing all around him. It was like oxygen; he could never get enough and it was vital to his survival.

But in the midst of the flowing energy surrounding him, Luke suddenly felt overwhelmed by darkness. Anger, hate, betrayal. These feelings rushed through him, causing him to stir from his trance-like state.

Coming back into the present, Luke was left with an image. His nephew, Jacen, swallowed in darkness. He knew that Jacen was the source of the negative flow of feelings that had just swept through him. And Luke knew that Jacen, his former apprentice, his nephew; had given into his heritage. He had let the Dark in.

Luke glanced up as the door to his bedroom opened. Mara walked in with Landon in her arms. She had a cool expression on her face and Luke knew that she had felt it too. "Something's happened."

"I know. To be completely honest, Jacen has had me worried for a while. Ever since he got back from his captivity with the Vong he has felt slightly unstable. It won't take much to swing him."

"I think something already has."

Mara walked over to Luke and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Jacen is strong. He can fight whatever he is going through right now. We need to have faith in him though."

"You're right," he said, taking his small daughter into his arms. He gave her a kiss on her tiny forehead before standing up to kiss her mother on the lips. "I love you, Jade."

"I know Farmboy," she said, a smile crossing her face. "In fact maybe we should put little miss Skywalker down for her nap and then you can show me just how much you love me."

Luke was wrapping his arms around his wife and preparing something clever to say back to her when they heard a soft knock on their front door.

Mara let out a small growl of frustration before she walked out of her bedroom to open the front door. Glancing into the hallway, she was surprised to see that their visitor was little Jysella Horn.

The little girl was standing at their door, her dark curly hair framing her face and her big brown eyes staring up at Mara. "Master Skywalker, may I come in for a minute?" she asked politely.

By this time, Luke had joined the two females standing in his doorway. "Hello Jysella. Of course you can come in."

The dark hared girl followed her masters into their small living room and plopped down on their couch in between them.

"What can we do for you today Jysella?" Mara asked while trying to sound as kind and reassuring as she could. She could tell that the girl was busy eyeing Landon, who was now asleep in her father's arms.

"Can I hold her?" Jysella asked, her eyes flashing from Luke's to Mara's and back again.

"Sure," Luke said with a smile on his face. He carefully positioned the girls arms and instructed her on how to properly hold the baby.

Once Landon was carefully settled into her arms, Jysella decided it was time to discuss what she had come there about. "Masters, I wanted to ask you something very important."

A look of amusement passed between Luke and Mara over the girl's head. "Go on," Luke prompted.

"Well, I was outside watching Tahiri and my brother spar this morning when Jaina Solo walked up."

"Uh huh," Mara said, not understanding where the question was in this.

"She started talking to Tahiri and then all of a sudden she got sick. When my brother asked if she was all right, she said she was pregnant."

This caught Luke and Mara's attention. They knew that Jaina and Jag had been trying to get pregnant for a while now with no success.

"And I was wondering- how can I get pregnant?"

Luke nearly choked when he heard this. "What do you mean, sweetie?"

"I mean I want to have a baby too. How do I do this?"

Mara was shooting her husband a look of pure panic when she said, "Jysella, honey, I think this is something you should discuss with your mom and dad."

"Well, I thought about that, but they haven't had a baby in a really long time. You guys on the other hand just had one." She indicated the sleeping little girl in her arms. "How can I have one?"

Luke was already at work on finding a way out of this situation. Unfortunately, he couldn't think of anything. "Um, you can't have a baby yet Jysella."

"Why not?"

"Because you don't have a husband," Mara chimed in.

"Do I really have to have a husband first? Boys are kind of icky."

"Yes they are," Mara said while she patted the girls head and shot an amused look towards Luke. "And no, you don't _have_ to have a husband before you have a baby, but it is better to so that you have someone to help you take care of the baby."

"Tahiri doesn't have a husband."

"I know that, and she has had a difficult time taking care of Menley alone. But Luke and I help her out some."

"I'm sure my mommy and daddy would help me out too if I had a baby."

Luke began to look uncomfortable again. "Yes, I'm sure they would, but you really have to be older to have a baby."

"How old?"

"Very old."

"Like you guys?"

Annoyance shot across Mara's face again. "Yes, Jysella. Like us."

"Oh. Well thanks for trying to help me anyway," Jysella said as she handed Landon to her mother. "I'm gonna go tell my mom that when I get old like her I will have a baby."

"Okay, you do that," Mara said with a grin as she escorted the girl out. Once the door was securely closed, she let out a laugh. "Children."

Luke was still seated on the couch in the living room, pondering something Jysella had said. "Do you think Leia knows that Jaina's pregnant?"

"I don't know. I would think that she would be running around and shouting it to the world by now, but you never know."

"Maybe I should call her." Luke stood up and walked to the comm station. He placed a call into his sister's apartment that was accepted by Han.

"Hey, kid," he cried. "How is everything going?"

"Pretty good Han," Luke said, "but I just got done having a rather interesting conversation with Jysella Horn. Is Leia around?"

There was a pause as Han went off to locate his pregnant wife. Once she was there, Luke continued, "It seems that Jysella overheard Jaina tell Tahiri that she was pregnant. Had she told you already?"

"No," Leia said, shock in her voice. "They had been trying for awhile, but the last I heard she still wasn't." A smile began to grow on her face. "That's great news. We'll be pregnant together! That's so exciting. You know what, I should hold a baby shower for her. It could be a surprise. In fact, I might just throw one together this afternoon. You two should come."

Luke and Mara could hear the excitement in Leia's voice. "Sure, we'll be there. And we won't say anything to Jaina."

**Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**DreamingIce- **_And you still haven't said who is the father of Jaina's baby... please let it be Jag! _**Sorry, I can't make any promises about anything!**

**JediPrincessJainakin- Thanks!**

**chimpo- The happiness never lasts...**

**Chapter 21**

Jaina and Tahiri had been walking along the edge of the sparkling blue lake for several minutes, neither saying a word. Tahiri knew how Jaina must be feeling; she had felt the same way just two short years before. Although being pregnant was a beautiful thing, it was also terrifying. Knowing that there was another life _inside_ of you and that you had to keep yourself safe in order to keep it safe was not an easy concept for a Jedi to live with. Mustering up the energy to say something, Tahiri commented casually, "You and Jag must be really excited."

As soon as the words left her mouth, Tahiri knew she had said the wrong thing. Tears began to well up inside of Jaina's eyes and the older girl eventually had to stop walking. "Tahiri…Jag doesn't know about the baby."

Stopping alongside the petite brunette, Tahiri questioned, "Why haven't you told him?"

"Because-because the baby might not be his."

As much as she wished she had been able to control her shock, Tahiri was not able to stop herself from gasping softly. "You mean you had an affair?"

"No. I mean yes, but not intentionally. You see, Jag and I got in a fight about a month and a half ago and I ran off. I went to stay with Kyp and we got really drunk. I don't even remember how it happened, but somehow I woke up in his bed the next morning. I wish I could take it all back, but I can't."

Tahiri slowly rubbed circles on Jaina's back, attempting to comfort her. "Does Jag know?"

"I told him the next day what had happened and he kicked me out. I've been staying with my parents and thankfully they haven't asked any questions. I don't know how I could explain this to them." Jaina bravely dried her tears and marched on. "Tahiri, what do you think I should do?"

The blonde teen considered for a moment. "I'm not sure Jaina, but I think I would come clean to my parents and then tell my husband that I was pregnant. For all you know, the baby could be Jag's."

"I know, I'm just…scared. I don't think I will be able to tell them. I can't bare to see the shame on my parents faces when they learn that their daughter is a whore. And I don't think Jag will even listen to me long enough to tell him."

"Then _make_ him listen. If you want to save your marriage then you have to talk to him. There is no other way."

"I'm afraid that's going to be easier said than done Tahiri. If I can't even forgive myself, how can I expect him to?"

"Maybe you should have faith. Faith in Jag, and faith in your love. If he truly loves you, then he will forgive you."

Jaina smiled a bit at her blonde friend, "You know Tahiri, you're wiser than I thought."

"It's a blonde thing. We're always smarter than we appear," Tahiri said with a friendly giggle.

* * *

Leia was busy putting together a last minute babyshower for Jaina at her home. She had spent the entire afternoon pouring all of her energy into decorating and inviting friends, but every time Leia stopped doing something she would start to think. Why had Jaina been staying with her and Han for the last month or so? And why would Jaina not tell her immediately that she was pregnant?

Leia was determined to get some answers from her daughter soon, but not today. Today they were going to celebrate the conception of her daughter's first child. Running off to check on the cake that she had baking in the oven, Leia smiled to herself. Jaina was going to be so surprised and so pleased when she saw everything that she was doing for her.

* * *

After Jaina Solo's surprise announcement that morning, Valin Horn and the rest of the group that he had been with split up to go do their own separate activities. Tahiri had gone for a walk with Jaina. Jysella went off in search of Master Skywalker. And Myri had left with another one of the Jedi students, Alysha, whom she had become friends with back during the war. That left only him and Syal with nothing else to do.

At first they had just laid in the grass for a while, soaking up the sun. But after a while Syal's fair skin began to burn and she suggested that they should go do something else.

Valin led her back to his room where the two sat in silence once more. Unable to think of anything else to say, he murmured, "So you're going to have a second-cousin or something."

Syal considered his words and then said, "Yes, I guess Jagged's child would be my second-cousin."

"Well, that's exciting."

"Yeah," she replied, not very enthusiastic.

"You don't sound so excited."

"I am I guess. I mean, I'm happy for Jaina and Jag, really I am. It's just that sometimes I wish that he would just go away."

"What do you mean?" Valin asked, slightly concerned.

"Don't get me wrong, I love Jag to death. But ever since he showed up here my dad spends all of his spare time with him. It's like he's the son my father never had. Sometimes I almost feel like he's taking mine and Myri's place."

"Jag's not taking your place. Your dad just really loves him and after years of not even knowing his nephew, he wants to spend some time with him."

"Yeah, but then why doesn't he spend that much time with Cem or Wyn?"

"Well, for one thing because they both don't live here anymore. Another could be because he sees them on different levels. Jag is an adult, therefore your dad can relate better to him. Cem is still rather young and reckless, so he probably sees him as more of a nephew than a friend. And Wyn probably reminds him of you girls."

"I guess that makes since."

Valin grinned. "Of course it does. Besides, if Jag wasn't here, then Wyn would probably never come around and you wouldn't ever get a chance to spend any time with her." Even without the Force, Valin could feel the change in Syal's demeanor and see the scowl that had grown on her face. "What?" he asked.

"It's nothing."

"No, it's not nothing. Why did you get that look when I mentioned Wyn?"

The little blonde next to him sighed. "It's just that Wyn and I aren't the best of friends."

"Why not?"

Syal refused to meet his eyes. "No reason."

"Come on Syal, I'm a Jedi, well I kind of am, so I can tell when you're lying."

"We don't really get along. Because of you."

"Me?" Valin asked, confused. "How do I have anything to do with it?"

Now Syal was starting to get a bit angry. "Valin Horn, I have known you my entire life. Our parents used to take turns _baby-sitting_ us together. We lived together in the Maw during the war. You were my best friend. And then one day little miss Fel waltzes up into your life. You stopped comming me and then you stopped writing. We hadn't spoken in over a year; not until I arrived here on Naboo with my parents. And what do I see when I get here? You two, all over each other. She was the reason you stopped being my friend."

Valin was hurt by her words. "Syal I will always be your friend. Just like you said, we have known each other our entire lives."

"Valin, I don't just want to be your friend," she practically screamed. "I want something more," Syal finished in a whisper before she got off the bed and walked away.

**Please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**InsaneJediGirl- **_Forgot to review the last couple of times_ **It's okay! Thanks!**

**Jedi Princess Jainakin- Hehe. Thanks! I hope you enjoy this part.**

**chimpo- I love drama! And yes that is the title, but things may take a while to heal!**

**Chapter 22**

Jaina and Tahiri spent the entire afternoon together that day but they tried to avoid discussing anything that had to do with Jag, the baby, or Jaina's marriage. By nightfall Jaina had decided that it was time to head on back over to her parent's place and she invited Tahiri to come stay the night with her. Although the two girls had never been too close in previous years, Anakin's death had really brought them together and ever since they would try and spend as much time as possible together.

The two young women were still deep in conversation when they arrived at the Solo apartment. Turning away from her friend just long enough to punch in the passcode, Jaina continued listening to the seventeen year old's story about hers and Anakin's first kiss. Laughing, the two girls entered the home at the same time and were stopped in their tracks.

The lights were off, but people were definitely home. Upon their entrance, dozens of darkened faces popped out of hiding spots and cried, "Surprise." Her eyes adjusting to the dark, Jaina could make out the faces of everyone from her parents, to Aunt Mara, to Mirax Horn.

"What is all this about?" Jaina questioned cautiously, while glancing over at Tahiri who looked just as confused.

"Your father and I decided we were going to hold a surprise baby shower for you," Leia said as she walked towards her daughter with a huge grin on her face.

"A baby shower," Tahiri questioned, knowing that this was bad.

"Yes. Didn't Jaina tell you she was pregnant? Well, don't feel bad if she didn't because she didn't tell any of us either."

Noting that the look on Jaina's face was not one of joy, Mara stepped towards her niece and asked, "Jaina, are you okay?"

Not able to say a word, Jaina turned around and ran out the door of her parents home.

A room full of confused eyes turned their questioning gazes towards Tahiri, who was currently switching on the room's overhead lights.

"Tahiri, do you know what that was all about?" Luke asked.

The blonde girl simply walked over to the Solo's couch and plopped down. "Yeah. You guys probably just started up a mental breakdown."

* * *

Jaina ran from her parent's home as fast as her legs would carry her. She wasn't just running away from her baby shower; no, she was running from her pain, running from her mistakes. But it seemed that no matter how fast she went, she couldn't escape them.

Turning a corner sharply, Jaina pounded into someone who only made her feel considerably worse. Kyp. She hadn't seen or spoken to the man in over a month- not since their little incident. And now she had just run straight into him, knocking them both down onto their backs.

"Gees, Jaina. Do you ever watch where you are going?"

That was all the girl could take before she burst into tears.

Not knowing what he said wrong, Kyp just crawled over to his former apprentice and wrapped his arms around her. Holding her like this, he felt incredibly awkward. He hadn't seen her since he got up that morning to take a shower. When he got out less than ten minutes later he had found his bed empty. It was probably for the best though. He knew that somehow despite the fact that Jaina had come onto _him_, he would have been the target of her wrath that morning.  
Jaina let him hold her for a few minutes as she cried before pulling away abruptly. "I need to go."

"Wait," Kyp said while still holding onto her arm. "Jaina, I haven't seen you in over a month. Are you okay? Where have you been?"  
"No Kyp, I'm not okay. My marriage is falling apart. I've been staying with my parents because my husband kicked me out of my own house. How would you be?"

"Look Jay, I'm sorry. But it wasn't entirely my fault."

"I never said it was."

"Well Jag apparently thinks it was."

"You've talked to him," she said softly, a bit of jealousy creeping into her voice.

"Jaina, I live down the corridor from you. Of course I've run into him. Or maybe I should say he ran into me. With his fist."

"You two got into a fight over me?"

"Actually it wasn't really over anything. I just left my apartment one morning and there he was. I'm lucky to still be alive."

"No offense Kyp, but how can you be a Jedi Master if my husband can beat you up with his bare hands?"

"I took it like a man, Jaina. I deserved every swing he took at me."

"You mean you didn't even attempt to defend yourself?"

"Not really. I would have done the exact same thing if I were him."

Jaina settled back down on the ground beside Durron. "I wish he would do that with me."

"What? Hit you?"

"No. Confront me. I've left a couple of messages for him, but he never calls back. He thoroughly and completely hates me."

"Jaina, he does not hate you. If he hated you he wouldn't have bothered to come after me. _I'm_ the one he hates. You…he's just angry. But give him time; you're love will come out strong."

Jaina wished she could believe Kyp's words, but she knew that there was another twist. A secret that _would_ make Jag hate her if he didn't already. "I'm not so sure about that. Kyp- I'm pregnant."

"What?" was all he could manage to say but his shock was evident across his face.

"I know. How ironic, isn't it. The thing that my husband and I wanted so badly is what is going to destroy what is left of our marriage."

"But do you know for sure? I mean, that it's mine?"

"Not positively, but you were the last person I have been with and Jag and I hadn't been successful at getting pregnant before-"

"That doesn't prove anything though. Maybe the timing was just wrong all of those other times. This baby could be your husbands."

"Believe me Kyp, that's what I want. But I just don't know."

"Does he know that you're pregnant?"

Jaina shook her head. "I don't know how to tell him." Feeling uncomfortable again, Jaina stood back up. "I have to go. Please don't say anything to Jag if you see him."

"Oh, don't worry Goddess. I try to avoid him if at all possible."

"Thanks Kyp," she said and she gave him a weak smile.

By the time Jaina had made her way back to her parent's home, all of the guests were gone including Tahiri. Walking through the door, Jaina headed in the direction of the guest bedroom where she had been staying without stopping.

"Honey," she could hear her mom call out.

Pausing at her door, Jaina spoke without turning around. "I just want to get some sleep Mom."

Pain was evident in her mother's voice when she replied, "Okay, baby. Okay."

**So, we're over halfway to the end now and I still have some drama to throw at you! Don't you love me? ; )**


	23. Chapter 23

**chimpo- Thanks! And yes, more drama.**

**Jedi Princess Jainakin- Thanks for the review!**

**skywalker64089- I'm mean, I know. ; )**

**Chapter 23**

After nearly two months, Tenel Ka Djo still had yet to stir from her coma. To the outside world she appeared dead. The only indication of her being alive was the steady breathing. But inside she was still fighting. The poison had made the young queen extremely ill, but by retreating inside of herself Tenel Ka was able to slowly fight its effects.

Time seemed to go by endlessly. After weeks and weeks Tenel Ka was not feeling much of a difference. But she refused to give up trying. The young woman stayed locked within her body and fought the deadly toxins with everything she had left in her.

When she began to grow weaker, Tenel Ka attempted to reach out to the presence of her husband for strength. But what she felt from him made her fear for more than just _her_ life. She felt fear, anger, hatred, aggression. She felt darkness.

This slowly began to crush her will to live. If Jacen, who had always been so devoted to the Light, had fallen then her life was over anyway.

* * *

Stirring restlessly in her bed in her parent's home, Jaina once again was having a sleepless night. At nighttime things always seemed more complicated; more disturbing. That was when she felt the most alone.

Climbing out of the still-strange bed, Jaina left the guest bedroom and entered her mother's office. Once inside she settled down at the holonet station. Logging on, Jaina continued the search she had started several days ago.

It seemed that for some reason Jaina's nighttime excursions always led here. Back to the unsolved mystery that had been haunting Jaina for weeks. Ever since she had run into Queen Marishka several weeks back Jaina had had an uncanny fascination with the deceased Padme Amidala. She had visited the commemorative statue on several occasions and each time had left her more curious. Who was this beautiful young woman? Why did she die so young? And most important of all, why do I feel so connected to her?

Jaina had decided to find the answers to her questions. It didn't take long for her to uncover information about the former queen on the holonet, but everything she found said more or less the same thing. Beloved Queen. Devoted servant. Died too young. None of these sources were giving her any answers.

A thought occurred to Jaina. What if this wasn't her birth name? If that was so, then she might not be receiving all of the information that was out there about this woman.

Feeling a bit guilty, Jaina tapped into her mother's files on Naboo. Buried within mountains of information and programs, Jaina found what she was looking for. A birth certificate databank.

Clicking on the link, Jaina was brought to a secure sight asking for a password. Glancing around on her mother's desk, Jaina looked for where her mom might have written the password down. She pushed around papers and opened drawers until she found something. A small datapad with all of her mother's private code and password information that she had been given. Reaching out with the Force, Jaina deciphered which password was correct.

Taking a deep breath, she plugged in the key word. The screen lit up. She was in.

First Jaina did a search for a birth certificate on a Padme Amidala. No results. Then she did a search to see if she could get any results on the last name Amidala. Once again, nothing.

Deciding to go ahead and try a search on the first name, Jaina typed it in. Several results for "Padme" came up, but Jaina narrowed them down by the approximate birth year. Finally, she had one result.

Clicking on the link, it brought Jaina to see the registered birth certificate for a baby girl named Padme Naberrie. She was the daughter of Jobal and Ruwee Naberrie. Maybe this was something.

Jaina did another search to see if Padme's parents had had any other children. Apparently they had because she came upon another hit- Sola Naberrie who was several years older than Padme.

Deciding that this could possibly be a start at uncovering the secrets behind this mystery queen, Jaina left the birth data bank. This time Jaina did another open search for Padme Naberrie. Not much came up except for an article listing the girl as being one of the youngest students to ever be accepted into Naboo's Legislative Youth Program. Feeling like she had found the right girl, Jaina continued her search.

After hours of work, Jaina had discovered that not only had Padme's sister married and had two children, but that one of the women was still living on Naboo after all these years. After another several hours of searching, Jaina had an address for a Ryoo Daltame.

Deciding that she would not get a good night's sleep until she completed her quest on discovering who the real Padme Amidala was, Jaina made a decision. She would visit this niece of Padme's and see if she had any answers as to why the beautiful queen's life was cut short.

**Kind of lame, I know. Please review anyway, though!**


	24. Chapter 24

**jedi princess jainakin- Thanks!**

**InsaneJediGirl- Thanks lol.**

**Chapter 24**

Not bothering to wait until morning, Jaina began to pack up the few things that she had at her parent's. Jotting down a quick note thanking her mom and dad for letting her stay, Jaina grabbed her bag and left.

After asking a local for directions, Jaina took her speeder and headed in the direction that she was instructed to go. It was a long trip to the Daltame home, but Jaina arrived by noon the next day.

For the first time since her search began, Jaina felt a little strange. Why was she so interested in this woman? And how was she going to explain herself to the family that Padme had left behind?

Jaina knocked politely on the door. After several moments it was answered by a young woman who looked to he a few years older than herself. "May I help you?" she asked.

Nodding her head slowly, Jaina said, "Yes, I'm looking for a Ryoo Daltame. Does she live here?"

The young woman smiled and said, "Yes, Ryoo is my mother. Come on in."

Jaina walked into the small home and looked around. It appeared to be a welcoming place filled with a lot of love. "My name is Jaina Solo. I hate to intrude like this, but I'm doing some research." Turning to the woman that she believed must be Ryoo, Jaina asked, "Are you related to the late queen Padme Amidala?"

A sad expression crossed Ryoo's face. "Yes. Padme was my only aunt. She passed away when I was only nine years old and my sister Pooja was six. It was incredibly painful."

Jaina thought about how she would feel if she lost Mara. "I bet. Ms. Daltame, could you tell me a little bit about Padme."

"What would you like to know?"

"What kind of life did she have? What was her husband like? How did she die?" Jaina felt extremely guilty about the pain she was obviously putting the woman through.

"My aunt was a magnificent queen. The people here loved her. She led Naboo through a very difficult time when we were at war with a group called the Trade Federation. After her reign as Queen was up, she represented Naboo as a senator on Coruscaunt. I don't know much about that time in her life. If she was married, my family was not invited to the wedding."

"Do you have any idea of someone she may have been involved with?"

"The only man I ever remember seeing her with was that Jedi."

"Jedi?" Jaina questioned. This was interesting. "What Jedi?"

"Oh, a handsome young man. He was her body guard for a time. Now what was his name?" The older woman was lost in thought for a while. "I believe it was Skywalker."

All of the color drained from Jaina's face. "Anakin Skywalker?" she questioned cautiously.

"Yes, that was it. In fact, I remember my mother saying that he was the only boyfriend my sister ever brought home."

Things slowly began to add up in Jaina's head. The year that Padme died, the year that her mother and Uncle Luke were born… "Are you positive that Padme was still pregnant when she died?"

"That was how she had appeared. I remember her funeral being incredibly sad. A medic had told us right before that she was expecting twins."

Twins. "I know this may be hard to believe, but I think that Padme may have had her children before she died."

"Why do you think that?" the daughter, Layne, asked.

"Because I think she may have been my grandmother." Seeing the confused looks on their faces, Jaina continued, "Anakin Skywalker was my grandfather. And my mother has a twin brother. They were born the year that Padme died. I just don't seeing all of this being one big coincidence."

"But why would they have hid this from us?"

Jaina knew why. Because of Vader. "I'm not sure. Maybe for safety reasons. That was right around the time of the growing empire and the Jedi purge, so they could have been trying to save them."

That answer seemed to have satisfied them. "Jaina Solo, would you like to stay with us for a few days?" Ryoo asked.

Jaina nodded, still dumbfounded that this was her family. She had unraveled the mystery.

**I'm sorry, it was short, I know. Review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**chimpo**- Thanks for the review!

**skywalker64089-** The whole kiss and make up part may take a while.

**Chapter 25**

Over the last eighteen and a half years Leia had forgotten the joys of being pregnant. Every morning for the last week and a half Leia had been waking up with terrible morning sickness. There were days that she spent nearly an hour over the toilet with Han holding her hair back. Today was no different.

She had awoken around ten and rushed straight to the refresher. Han opened his eyes and watched his wife run off. _I'm way too old for this_, he thought as he drug himself from bed to go take care of her. "Leia, you okay?" he asked.

Nodding her head, she said in a weak voice, "Yeah. It's not so bad today." Taking the rag that her husband offered her, Leia wiped at her mouth. "I don't understand how Jaina's gotten lucky enough to escape the dreaded morning sickness."

"You should feel _happy_ that your daughter isn't going through this right now. This way you don't have to share me."

"I am happy for her," Leia growled. "The little winch."

"Uh huh. That's what I thought. Where is Jaina anyway? She's usually up by now."  
"Don't know. Maybe you should go check in her room."

Han could tell by the tone of her voice that Leia wanted to be left alone for a little while. Happy to oblige the overly hormonal pregnant woman, he gladly went to check on his daughter. Knocking on the door of his guest bedroom, Han waited for Jaina to open up. When she didn't he called out, "Jay, you in there?"

There was no response so Han walked in. As he suspected Jaina was gone. But so were all of her things. Glancing around Han noticed that there was no longer any trace of his daughter in the room except for a note written on a piece of flimsiplast.

He took the note and walked back to the master bathroom. "Hey Leia, Jaina's gone."

"What?" his wife asked, as confused as he was. "Where did she go?"

"Not sure. She left us this note though." Reading what his daughter had written, he said, "Mom and Dad- thanks for letting me stay with you guys as long as you have but I had to get out for a while. Lately I've been researching the life of one of the former queens here on Naboo and I think I've tracked down her family. I can't really explain my fascination with her, but I think it is the will of the Force. Hopefully I won't be gone long. I love you guys, even if I don't tell you all the time. Thanks for being there for me. Your daughter, Jaina."

"She left," Leia murmured more to herself than to Han. "I hope she's okay."

"I'm sure Jaina's going to be fine, Princess. If going off on this little mission makes her feel any better, then I say that's great. Plus it gets her out of our hair for a little while."

Leaning into her husband's embrace, Leia sighed and said, "I know. I kind of liked having her here though."

Han was squeezing her shoulder's reassuringly when they heard a knock on the front door. After helping his pregnant wife stand, the two walked into the foyer of their home and answered the door. Both were surprised to see Jag Fel standing in front of them.

Fidgeting nervously, he said, "I'm sorry to bother you both so early in the morning, but I'm looking for Jaina. Kyp said I might find her here."

"Sorry to break it to you kid, but she just left last night."

"Left? Where did she go?"

"We're not completely sure," Leia said. "Will you come in for a moment?"

Nodding stiffly, Jag walked into his in-law's home. "She didn't tell you where she was going?"

"No, I'm afraid not. She did leave a note though saying that she was searching for the identity of a former queen here on Naboo. We're not completely sure why, but she seems to have a growing obsession with a woman by the name of Padme Amidala."

"That's strange," Jag said as he took a seat on the couch. "It doesn't really sound like Jaina."

"Well, pregnancy sometimes makes you do weird things," Han said with a laugh as he settled down next to his daughter's husband.

"Pregnancy?" Jag questioned. "What are you talking about?"

A look of worry passed between Han and Leia. "Jaina is pregnant. Didn't she tell you that?"

All he could do was shake his head in shock. How could Jaina hide this from him? It just made things worse.

"Are you okay there kid?" Han asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Jag could tell that he didn't sound fine at all.

"If you don't mind my asking Jag, why exactly has Jaina been staying with us for so long?" Leia questioned cautiously.

The young man looked up at the older woman, pain filling his eyes. "_That_ you will have to ask her. I'm sorry for imposing on you both." Then he stood up and walked back out the door.

What Jag had just learned played over and over in his head on his walk back home. He had been beginning to forgive Jaina for what she had done, but now this changed everything.

Once he arrived at the apartment, he walked inside and looked around- praying that by some miracle Jaina would be there. She wasn't. But he did have a message flashing on his machine.

Running over to the comm station, Jag quickly glanced to see who it had been from. It wasn't Jaina. Oddly enough, it was from his mother. Out of curiosity, Jag went ahead and called her back.

"Mom," he said when his lovely mother picked up. "Did you call this morning?"

"Yes I did Jagged, but don't sound so excited," she said sarcastically. "Your father and I just wanted to say hello and see how you and Jaina were doing."

Not knowing what else to say, he simply murmured, "We're fine." On a whim, he added, "Jaina's pregnant, actually."

"Oh sweetheart, that's wonderful! Is she around? I want to congratulate her myself."

"No mom, Jaina's not here right now. I'll give her the message though."

"You two must be so excited!"

"Ecstatic," he said while tears began to form in his eyes. "Listen Mother, I have to go. Thanks for calling though."

"Of course, son," she said but he could tell that she was sad to end their talk so soon. "We love you both."

"I know. Love you too. And tell Cem and Wyn and Father that we love and miss them as well."

"I will Jagged. Goodbye."

**Please review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Jedi Princess Jainakin- Yeah, I feel bad for Jaggiepoo too.**

**chimpo- **_You're adding drama to this story even more... When will it stop _**Never!**

**Jaina Solo Potter- Thanks!**

**skywalker64089- Yes, they do need to sit down and have a chat, but everything has just gotten much more complicated for the two of them!**

**InsaneJediGirl- Glad to have you back.**

**Melissa- I'm gald you're liking it.**

**Chapter 26**

Valin Horn was glancing around the mess hall at the Jedi Academy, looking for a place to eat his evening meal. Spotting a seat at a far table beside Tahiri and her daughter Menley, the young man walked swiftly over there in order to reach the spot before someone else took it. Making it to the table victoriously, Valin couldn't help but smile as he sat down next to his friend.

Tahiri glanced up from her barely edible food to take note of who was sitting down next to her. It was Valin. "Hey," she said half-heartedly.

Valin just nodded in response. Taking a big bite out of his meal, he chewed in silent thought for a moment. Swallowing the bland lump of food, he glanced at the blonde to his left. "Tahiri, you're a girl right?"

This brought a rather confused look to her face. "Last time I checked, why?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Go ahead," she said, still rather baffled.

"Well, the other day when you and I were sparring, I think you may have been right about what you said to me. Later that evening Syal told me that she liked me as more than just a friend."

"Yeah, so I was right. Where is the question in that?"

"I just wanted to know what I should do."

"How do you feel about her?"

Valin looked away for a moment. "I really don't know. I mean, I've known Syal even longer than I've known you. We were best friends when we were little but during the last few years of the war we had seemed to grow apart a bit. And then there was everything that happened with Wyn."

"Look, Valin, I know that Wyn hurt you. But that hurt aside, how much did you really care for her? More than you do for Syal?"

"That's the problem Tahiri. I'm really not sure. When I first left the Maw I didn't have anyone. Not even you. Wyn and I slowly became friends. I thought she was sweet and beautiful, but I also thought that she reminded me a lot of Syal. But then I kissed her and things changed. I felt like more than just a friend to her, but in a way she kind of began to pull back from me. I should have known that she was going to break up with me eventually."

"Valin, I think her breaking up with you had more to do with Drake not being found guilty than it did about her feelings for you. She knew that she needed to go home and she didn't want to be unfair to you because she could see that her cousin cared about you."

Valin looked down at his food and then back up at Tahiri. "I guess I had never thought of it like that."

Tahiri tucked a piece of her curly hair behind her ear as she said, "Now back to the original question. How do you feel about Syal?"

"I'm still not completely sure. I think she's great but I don't know if I'm good enough for her."

"Valin, of course you're good enough for her. In fact you guys are the perfect match. Can you imagine how happy both of your parents would be? They probably had planned on hooking you two up since you were born. Valin, if you are unsure of your feelings towards her, then just go talk to her."

He considered her advice. "I think I will." Getting up from the table, he walked to the garbage chute and disposed of the uneaten portions of his meal. Then Valin turned around and scanned the mess hall for any sight of his parents.

They were seated at a table with Luke and Mara Skywalker, Kam and Tionne, his little sister Jysella, and Ben and Landon Skywalker. Walking up behind his father, Valin clasped his on the shoulders.

Corran glanced up from his tray and into the dark brown eyes of his teenage son. "Hey Val. What do you need?"

"I just came to tell you and Mom that I'm not feeling so well and I'm gonna go straight to bed right now instead of having that family holo night with you guys and Jysella."

Mirax reached out and grabbed her son's hand. "Are you okay, honey? Do you want me to go tuck you in?"

This caused Valin's face to blush amongst a few chuckles from others at the table. "No, Mom, I'm not five anymore. I'll be fine."

"Okay son, I'll come check on you later-"

"No," Valin said a little too quickly. "I mean, I'll be fine. Just need some undisturbed rest, that's all."

Corran and Mirax traded suspicious looks, but Corran nodded. He needed to have a little trust in his oldest child. "Whatever you want, Valin."

"Thanks Dad," he said before walking off.

"He's up to something," Mirax commented after her son was gone. "I don't even need the Force to tell me that."

* * *

Valin was attempting to sneak out of the Jedi Academy in a stealth-like manor. This wasn't too hard though since almost everyone was still at supper. Glancing both ways, he stepped out into the center of the hallway and walked through the big wooden doors at the front of the building.

Commlink in hand, Valin tried to decide the best plan of action. It was a very long walk to the building where Syal lived, but if he borrowed his father's speeder, then the trip wouldn't take longer than ten minutes. Crossing his fingers and praying to the Force that he wouldn't get caught, Valin headed to where his father always parked.

Climbing into the pilot's seat, Valin took a deep breath. While his father let him drive in remote areas every now and then, Valin wasn't yet licensed to pilot a speeder or anything else.

After he turned the vehicle on, he gingerly began his trip. At first he took it slow, but then Valin noticed that there wasn't that much traffic out at that time of night, so he picked up the pace a bit. Once he reached Syal's building, he found a dark and remote place to park where hopefully none of the pilots who were friends of his father would see him. There he took out his coomlink and dialed Syal's number. He could hear it buzz several times and was about to give up when someone answered.

"Hello. This is Syal Antilles, who is calling?"

"Hey, it's me."

"Valin, it's you," Syal said with a bit of disdain in her voice. "Oh joy."

"Cut it out," he said. "I need to talk to you."

"Okay, we're talking."

"No, I mean in person."

"Val, my dad isn't going to let me leave at this time of night."

"That's okay, I'm already here."

"Where?"

"Parked outside your building."

"Your dad let you fly here?" she asked, the shock apparent in her voice.

"No, he doesn't exactly know that I left."

"Well, then you just risked your neck for no reason because my dad isn't going to allow you to come in this late without calling _your_ dad to make sure that it's okay for you to be _over_ this late."

Valin thought about what he could do for a minute. "How about this. Wait until everyone in your house goes to sleep, then comm me and unlock your front door. I'll just sneak in and then we can talk."

Syal considered his plan and found no major flaws. "Fine. But if we get caught, this was _your_ idea."

Valin sat back in his seat to wait. What he didn't realize was that Wedge Antilles doesn't go to bed until about 0200 hours. By the time Valin's commlink began to ring, he had already fallen asleep himself. "Hello," he answered groggily.

"Get up here fast, flyboy. We need to get this talk done as fast as possible before you get caught."

Clicking his comm off, Valin climbed out of the speeder and up to Syal's front door. It was unlocked as planned. Walking inside he saw the blonde girl waiting for him. Valin was about to say something but Syal put her fingers over her lips motioning for him to be silent and then she grabbed his arm and pulled him to her bedroom.

Once inside, all Valin could do was glance around. He had never been inside of Syal's room. The walls were the color of pale lilacs and she had a frilly bed and white dresser.

"My mom decorated," was all she said before motioning for him to take a seat on the bed. "It's too risky talking in the main room, so we'll have to stay in here where my parents can't hear us."

"Okay," Valin said as he settled down onto her bed with her. Yawning a bit, he said, "We should probably have this talk pretty quick before I fall asleep."

"Fine. What was so important that you had to talk to me in person about it?"

"Syal, the other day you said you wanted to be more than just my friend. Do you still feel this way?"

"Why?" she asked in a guarded manor.

"Because I think I might like you as more than just a friend, too. I'm still trying to figure things out and it's all really new, but I know that you've always been special to me. I think you're smart, and funny, and beautiful-"

"You think I'm beautiful?" she interrupted.

Taking the girl's hand, he said, "Yes, Syal. I think you're beautiful."

Pulling away a bit, she said rather harshly, "My cousin is prettier than I am."

"Not necessarily. Yes, Wyn is beautiful also, but she's beautiful like her mother- in a holo star sort of way. You're beautiful in a natural way."

"Thanks, I guess," Syal said.

"Believe me, it's a compliment. Besides, Wyn and I are completely over."

"You sure?"

"Look, I really cared about Wyn. She was a good friend in a tough time. But those last few months when we were something more, I think I just wanted someone to be close to. And she was the most obvious choice. But now I think I chose wrong."

"Are you serious?" Syal questioned. "Do you like me the way you liked Wyn?"

"I think I like you more than I liked Wyn." he said as he took her hand once more. "If you'll have me, I'd like to be your boyfriend."

Syal threw her arms around his shoulders with a little squeal of glee. "Yes, yes, and yes. Of course I'll have you, Val."

"Good," he said. " 'Cause that means I can do this." And he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

He stayed there for a moment before pulling away slightly. He opened his mouth to say something, but Syal pushed him back down on to the bed and kissed him again. They stayed like this for several minutes before both began to drift off to sleep.

**Sorry it took me so long to post! I've been really busy lately. I know that chapter was switching gears a bit, but after so much drama, we needed something a little bit light hearted.**


	27. Chapter 27

**skywalker64089- I guess we'll just have to see what mommy and daddy's reactions will be!**

**DreamingIce- Thanks!**

**chimpo- So, you agree that daddy won't be so happy at who is daughter decided to have a sleepover with?**

**InsaneJediGirl- No, he isn't really woman hopping, but rather being a normal teenage boy. In real life, teens don't like one person and then end up marrying them like in books and movies.**

**annonymous- hehe. He needs to run far and fast!**

**Melissa- Yes, let the fun begin.**

**So, I know it's been over a month since I last updated and I'm really sorry about that. School and life has been really crazy lately though.**

**Chapter 27**

The next morning Wedge Antilles woke early to fix his family a traditional Corellian breakfast. But it wasn't long before the sounds of clanging pots and pans awoke both his wife and youngest daughter.

Yawning, Iella threw her arm around twelve year old Myri and steered her daughter towards the kitchen. "Come on baby, we better help your father out before he blows up our home."

The girl grinned as she walked into the kitchen, which was already blackened by smoke. "Do you need some help there, Daddy?"

"Thanks Ri but Daddy's got it under control," Wedge said through clenched teeth. "I don't understand how I could have spent all my years helping to destroy Death Stars and being the commanding officer of men like Wes Janson but I can't manage to cook my family a simple breakfast."

"Wedge my darling, you have many talents, but I'm afraid cooking just isn't one of them," his wife said with a wicked grin. "Here, let me help."

"Fine," he muttered as he slid over to let his wife get to the burning food. "Myri, could you do me a favor and go wake up your sister. Tell her breakfast is almost ready."

"How could Syal possibly have slept through all of that noise you were making?" Myri commented.

"I think she had a late night. She was still up doing some research on Ewok mating customs for her school report when I went to bed."

"That _definitely _doesn't sound like my sister," Myri said as she walked down the hall. Knocking softly on Syal's door, she waited to hear the sound of her voice telling her to enter. But it seemed that Syal must still have been asleep. "Hey, wake up," she called before opening up the door a crack. What she saw made her stop in her tracks.

Her sister _was_ still asleep- in the arms of Valin Horn! Backing up slowly, Myri shut the door behind her. "Uh, Dad. I think Syal is a little busy at the moment."

"Nonsense. Is she still working on her paper? Never mind, I'll go wake her up." Wedge left the kitchen and walked towards the door that Myri was guarding.

"Seriously Dad, you might not want to go in there."

"Myri, move out of the way before I get angry."

"Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you."

Giving his daughter a funny look, Wedge opened the door. What he saw was his "innocent" baby girl lying in bed with his best friend's son. Fuming with anger, Wedge threw the door all the way open and yelled, "Syal Karyn Antilles, get up this instant!"

Both Valin and Syal bolted awake at the same time. Glancing at each other, they knew they were in big trouble.

"Daddy, this isn't what it looks like," Syal explained while disengaging herself from Valin's body.

"Myri, go ahead and start eating with your mother. I need to have a talk with these two." Wedge closed the door and stepped into Syal's room. "What do you two think you were doing?"

"Mr. Antilles, it isn't-"

"Valin, stop. You are my best friend's son, but if you got my daughter pregnant, I swear-"

"Daddy, I'm not pregnant!"

"Syal, how would you know? You're only fifteen! And you- do your parents know you're here?"

Valin shook his head no.

"Iella!" Wedge called out. "Could you come in here?" A moment later his wife was standing next to him, just as shocked by the sight in front of her as he was. "Call the Horns for me, will you. Tell them I'm about to kill their son."

"Now Wedge, be reasonable. Have you heard their side of the story?" Iella questioned her husband.

"I am being reasonable! And I don't need to hear their side of the story to know what happened. I was a teenager once too!"

"Exactly sweetheart, and from what you told me, you and Mirax weren't much older than this when you two first experimented-"

"You and my mom!" Valin exclaimed. "Eeww. I really didn't need to know that."

Wedge shot Valin a glare that shut him up real quick. "I wasn't fifteen years old!"

"No, but she was." Walking towards her daughter, Iella put her arms around her. "Are you okay, baby? Your father is right. I do think you're to young to handle the responsibilities of an intimate relationship."

Syal was just sitting on her bed, dumbfounded. Her parents were _insane_! "Mom, Dad. Valin and I _didn't_ have sex. We never have. In fact, I had never even been kissed until last night! We just stayed up late talking and then fell asleep. That's all."

Both of her parents just stood there. They had made idiots of themselves for no reason! "Oh," they responded simultaneously.

Valin stood up and gave Wedge a wary glance. "I think I need to go now."

"Yeah, I think you should too," he said. "Do you want me to give your father a call and explain to him what happened?"

"No, sir. I think if I'm old enough to be spending the night at my girlfriend's house, I should be old enough to take responsibility for my actions. Thanks anyway though." Then Valin walked out of Syal's room and left the Antilles home to go come clean to his parents.

* * *

Jaina woke up in a strange bed in an unfamiliar place. It took her several moments to realize where she was: the home of Ryoo Daltame. She had stayed up nearly all night talking with Ryoo and Layne; learning about the family she never knew.

Pushing off the heavy comforter, Jaina stood and walked over to the small desk that was next to the door of the guest bedroom. On the desk was a holograph of a seemingly happy family. There were two older people, a woman who appeared to be about thirty, another younger woman, and two little girls. Jaina assumed that the dark hared girl must have been Ryoo. Which meant that the young woman was probably…

"That's her," a voice said from the doorway.

"Padme?" Jaina questioned as she turned to look at pretty brunette Layne.

The other girl nodded her head. "She was pretty, wasn't she?"

Jaina nodded this time. "I wish I could have known her."

"Me too. My mom said she was a really great aunt. You look kind of like her actually."

"You think so?" Jaina asked. "Nah, she's a lot prettier."

"You have her eyes. And her hair."

Jaina glanced at the old holo again. Layne was right- she did look a little bit like her grandmother. The thought made Jaina swell a bit with pride. "You should see my mother. She is definitely Padme's daughter." That statement caused another thought to dawn on her. "You and your mother should meet my family. My uncle Luke as been searching for any clue to who his mother was for years."

Layne took a step back. "I don't know Jaina. My mom has had a pretty hard life."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the fact that my mother has lost everyone close to her. Meeting a bunch of new people claiming to be her family might be too much for her."

"If you don't mind my asking, what happened to the rest of your family?"

Layne was quiet for several moments before she sat down on the guest bed. "When my mother was only sixteen she went away to school. It was a very exciting time for her; she wanted to be a politician like her late aunt. Everything was great at school, but then she left to go home for her semester break. When she got there, she found her grandparents, mother, and sister all murdered."

Jaina gasped. "Does anyone know what happened?"

Layne shook her head slowly. "There were never any leads."

"That's terrible. I'm sorry."

"But maybe you're right. I could talk to her about going to meet your family."

"Thanks," Jaina said. "That would be nice."

**Reviews are always appreciated! I'll try to not wait another month before I update again!**


	28. Chapter 28

**skywalker64089- Thanks. Don't worry, they'll talk eventually.**

**chimpo- :) Yep, Valin is lucky to have escaped alive. **

**Melissa- Yes, there are a lot of issues that people in this story need to straiten out.**

**InsaneJediGirl- Thanks!**

**Chapter 28**

The sunset was brilliant as Jacen Solo walked through the gardens on Hapes. After every few steps he would pause to take in the beauty around him. There was so much life here.

Jacen had always had a special connection to living things. Back in his academy days he would quite often have several different pets living with him at one time. Being around living creatures had always reaffirmed him of life and the goodness in it. Now it just made him angry.

There was so much life and energy out here, and yet his beautiful wife was slowly wasting away inside the confines of the Fountain Palace. Life wasn't fair.

Jacen bent down to pick up a small pebble along the stone walkway. It was smooth and dark as ebony. Running the rock along his hands, Jacen thought about what had become of him in the last several months.

His whole life Jacen had been wary of the dark side. He knew about his heritage and the fact that evil ran through his veins. But Jacen had never dreamed that he would actually give into that temptation. Anakin was always the one who would sit and analyze his behavior; determining what was light and dark, not Jacen. But he knew things were different now. He had let the bubbling anger in.

Jacen couldn't help wondering what his sister would think of him now as he continued his walk. And Uncle Luke. Jacen didn't even want to think about how much pain he was probably causing his uncle.

Slowly Jacen came upon his favorite spot in all of Hapes. A beautiful sanctuary right in the middle of the gardens. It had flowing white curtains and inside it held a beautiful fountain and some of the most beautiful plant life Jacen had ever seen.

This was where he and Tenel Ka had first confirmed their love for each other. Their first time together still very vivid in his mind, Jacen sat down. This would always be their place. But now he was in it alone.

Sitting there with the sound of tinkling water in the background, Jacen began to break down. Soon his shoulders were wracking with sobs._ What has happened to me?_

It seemed like hours were passing as Jacen sat and cried. Through his tears, he poured everything out of his body. All of his fear and anger were now flowing freely around him. Falling to his knees, he cried out in despair. "Please. I can't lose my beautiful wife! By the Force, someone please help her!" The last part of his plea came out as a harsh roar.

Tearing at his hair, he sobbed once more. "Help me," he cried. And more softly, "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry for what I've done." Although he had no idea who he was praying to or if anyone was actually listening, Jacen continued, "Please. Save Tenel Ka. She's my everything. Just take me- I'm the one who let in the Dark!"

He collapsed back onto the plush cushions where he had first laid with his wife. The tears were still flowing, but his prayers were silent now. Slowly his delirium lulled him to sleep where he dreamed of beauty and light.

* * *

When he finally woke it was apparent by the darkened sky that several more hours had passed. Rising to his feet, Jacen looked around as if he was a newborn; seeing the galaxy for the first time. Everything looked different. It felt strange at first, but then he realized why his world had seemed like it changed. Because _he_ had changed. The darkness was a gone and a newfound purity was resonating off of his body. 

Closing his eyes, he silently thanked the Force as well as whatever gods there might have been out there that had heard his cries. He was a Jedi once more.

Jacen took the walk back to the palace slowly so as to appreciate all that was around him. He was surrounded by life here, and a Jedi was sworn to protect life. How could he have turned his back on all of this? Did his anger justify his actions?

Once he reached the many palace steps, he began to rush up them two at a time. Running through the palace corridors, Jacen finally made his way into the royal bedroom. There was his wife; still lying in her coma.

Slowly once more, Jacen stepped over to his bedside and took Tenel Ka's cold hand in his. Kissing her palm, he sat down. Stroking her hand gently, he sent all of his love and strength to her.

Just as he was beginning to doze off once more, something changed. He felt a flutter in the Force. Jacen's eyes immediately flashed open and he glanced around.

She had moved. Tenel Ka's still and cold hand had just twitched in his grasp.

Now wide-awake, he leaned over her beautiful form and cried out. "Medic, I need assistance over here!"

The Queen Mother had two living personnel as well as a medical droid that were stationed to her room full time since she had slipped into her coma and they all came running at Jacen's call.

"Her hand. It moved in mine."

Motioning for the prince to move out of their way, the two women began to check all of the queen's vitals. One of the medics, a beautiful brunette woman, began to speak to the other in their native tongue.

The other woman nodded her head stiffly in agreement before she spoke in a highly accented basic. "You are right, Prince Consort. Her majesty has significantly improved, although we will need to continue keeping a steady watch over her until she has completely healed from her ailment."

The medical droid rolled towards Jacen and motioned for him to leave. "We will contact you when the queen wakes, but for now we need privacy," the brunette woman said.

Still confused and ecstatic over the news of his wife's improvement, Jacen simply nodded and followed the women's orders to leave his chambers.

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all of my readers!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Jedi Princess Jainakin- Thanks! I'm glad you've enjoyed it so far.**

**InsaneJediGirl- Hehe! I love leaving you hanging.**

**chimpo- Thanks for reading!**

**GavinDarklighter- Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'm glad you have been enjoying my story.**

**Chapter 29**

Jaina took a few deep calming breaths before reaching her hand out to knock solidly on her parent's front door. She had been gone for several weeks; spending time getting to know her new family.

The seconds that passed before the door opened felt like hours. Jaina wasn't sure how her mother would respond to the two visitors she had brought along with her.

As the front door swung open, Jaina was greeted by her mother's smiling, surprised face. "You're back! Honey, we've missed you."

A pair of strong arms wrapped around Jaina, and she felt her own move to clasp her mother's back. "I've missed you too Mom."

The two broke apart, and Leia's eyes roamed over the two other women who stood in her doorway. One was an older woman with graying hair, and the other was a young blonde several years older than Jaina. A small but rather confused smile crossed her face as she questioned, "Who is this?"

Jaina reached out and took the two women's hands. She gently pulled them forward and said, "Mother, I have some people I would like you to meet. Can we go inside first, though?"

Leia's cheeks flushed pink from embarrassment, but she stepped out of the doorway. "Of course. Come in." She lead the way down the hall and into the living room where she beckoned towards the couch. "Have a seat."

All four women settled down into the chairs before anyone spoke. Several moments passed before anyone said a word. Glancing from her mother to her cousins, Jaina leaned forward in her seat in anticipation.

As they had planned, Ryoo spoke up first, "I know that this is going to sound very strange, but Jaina felt that we should meet. My name is Ryoo Daltame, and this is my daughter Layne."

"It's nice to meet you," Leia said, but it came out as more of a question than a statement.

Ryoo shifted her gaze towards Jaina for encouragement and she received a small smile in return. "I'm…we're you're family."

Leia blinked once, but her smile never faltered. "Excuse me?"

"Please excuse my rudeness," Ryoo said with a blush. "I should probably start at the beginning. Your daughter came to my home several days ago with some rather interesting information. Are you the daughter of Padme Amidala?"

Leia looked over at Jaina with a look of confusion. "I do not know who my mother was."

"My aunt was a beautiful woman; strong and caring. She was one of the greatest queens Naboo has ever had. Unfortunately she died very young while she was nine months pregnant. Or so it appeared. Your daughter seems to believe that my aunt Padme had her children before she died, but that a group of Jedi were forced to hide them away from their father." Ryoo paused here and looked into Leia's eyes for the first time. "Jaina believes you are Padme's daughter. And now that I can see you for myself, I think so too. You have her unmatched beauty, as does your daughter."

"I'm sorry, but are you trying to tell me that you knew my mother?" Leia questioned hesitantly.

"Yes, I knew her, although she was taken away from us much to early. Your mother was a lovely woman, Leia."

Coolly, Leia stood up from her seat at the couch. "Madame, you have no idea how many times I have been approached by people who supposedly have known my mother. From all across the galaxy, I have heard every tale. I am afraid that after the first few years I grew tired of the search and no longer see people who only intend to bring me more pain. Maybe you should speak to my brother about this."

"Mother," Jaina began, but she was silenced by Leia's icy glare.

"Excuse me," spoke up Layne, who had been silent up until this point. "I don't mean to interrupt, but I wish to assure you that my mother has no intention of bringing you any more sorrow. We would not have come all of this way to meet you if we did not believe that you really are Padme's daughter." A small tear slipped down the young woman's face. "We have only a small family left. All we want to know is if you might be part of it."

Leia sat back down beside her daughter as she listened to the girl speak. Maybe she had been too hard on them. "I am sorry. I should not have said those things to you."

"It is alright," Ryoo said. "May I ask you something?"

Leia nodded shortly.

"Did you ever know your father?"

Stiffening immediately at the words, Leia asked carefully, "What do you mean?"

"He was a great man. I only met him once as a child, but I could see how much he loved my aunt. She spoke of him often, and I was very sorry to learn that Anakin would not be coming to her funeral. He was her Jedi protector, you know. Maybe that was why he couldn't go. He felt like he had failed her."

Leia had practically stopped breathing. These people were her family! Neither she nor Luke had ever released to the public the identity of her father, but this woman knew! Her face broke into a large grin and she scooped the two women into her arms. She was home.

* * *

The day was one of tearful introductions and loving embraces. The entire family was grateful for having found one another after so many years of searching and finally giving up hope.

The sight of her mother and Uncle Luke being practically giddy with joy brought a small smile to Jaina's face. The two were assaulting Ryoo and Layne with questions, and Jaina was sure that she had never seen either one of them this excited before in her life.

Rubbing her hand across her now slightly swollen belly, Jaina thought about her own family. The baby would be here in just a few months now and she still hadn't gathered up the courage to tell Jag. _It doesn't matter_, Jaina thought to herself. _He'll never forgive me. Might as well accept the fact that I will be raising this child alone now before it becomes any harder._

Leia felt her daughter's sudden depression through the Force, as well as saw it on her face. After giving Layne's hand a small squeeze, Leia rose from her seat and walked towards Jaina. "How are you feeling?"

"A little nauseous," Jaina replied guardedly. "How about you?"

"The same," Leia said as she too began to stroke her belly. "My morning sickness isn't as bad anymore, but I've started feeling a little bit ill in the evenings now." She watched the family reunion that was currently going on in her home. "I can't believe that you found them, Jaina."

"They were here all along. Just waiting for us, I think. Too bad Jacen isn't here for this."

"Or Jag," Leia said tentatively.

Jaina visibly stiffened at her mother's comment. "I don't know about him."

"Jaina, what happened between you two?"

She didn't answer for a long time. After a while, Jaina tore her eyes away from her uncle and long lost cousins to look at her mother. "Mom, I made a mistake."

**Please, please, please review! It's what keeps me going!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Jedi Princess Jainakin- Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it.**

**chimpo- So I didn't get this one up yesterday like I said, but better late than never!**

**DreamingIce- Now if I told you whose baby it was, it would take all of the fun out of it.**

**InsaneJediGirl- Glad you liked.**

**Chapter 30**

The bright morning sun was rising slowly above the sparkling blue lake before the Fountain Palace on Hapes. It's steady glow cast light all across the water and the gardens surrounding it, giving the morning a spectacularly eerie feeling.

Strolling along hand in hand, Jacen and Tenel Ka watched the sunrise in silence. It had been two months since Tenel Ka had come out of her coma, and she was finally fully healthy again.

Jacen ran his hands slowly through her long auburn tresses before pulling Tenel Ka to a stop beside him and pressing his lips gently to hers. The feel of her full lips against his was intoxicating. She had been sick for so long that Jacen had almost forgot what it was like to hold her against him and trail his mouth of her neck.

Placing her hand against his chest, Tenel Ka reluctantly pulled away from her husband's kiss. "Jacen," she said, her voice coming out low and husky.

Not willing to let her go, Jacen stole one last quick kiss before pulling away. "Yes, my love?"

A small smile grew on Tenel Ka's face as she bushed her palm across his cheek. "Jacen, I love you more than you could ever know."

"I'm glad, because I will never let you go." His smile disappeared for a moment before he continued, "When I thought I was loosing you…I don't know what happened."

A spark of pain filled Tenel Ka's mind. She felt cold and swarmed in anger and hatred. But these were not her emotions; they were Jacen's. Speaking softly, she said, "I felt your darkness."

Taking a step back, Jacen looked into his wife's gray eyes. "What?"

Tenel Ka continued walking a few more paces before she settled down on an antique stone bench overlooking the lake. "Your anger. I felt it." She patted the seat beside her, but Jacen didn't move.

"I didn't mean to give into it. I was just so angry…I killed them. They were defenseless and I murdered them in cold blood. "

"I know Jacen. You did not need to try and hide it from me though."

As he walked towards Tenel Ka, Jacen said, "I didn't want to disappoint you. When I thought you were dying…"

"You can never disappoint me, Love. You gave into your anger, yes, but you also came back from it. You saved me."

Kneeling before her, Jacen questioned, "What do you mean?"

"I felt you turn away from the Dark. That gave me the confidence and the strength to fight my way back to you."

A smile slowly grew across Jacen's face. He leaned forward and captured his wife's lips once more in a loving kiss.

* * *

It was nearly dawn and Jagged Fel was still lying in bed awake. He had spent the entire time tossing and turning, but never managed to actually get to sleep. Unfortunately he had had several nights like this in the past few months. Ever since Jaina left.

Reaching over to the other side of the bed, Jag softly caressed his wife's pillow. He didn't know how long it had been since he had seen or spoken to Jaina, but he did know he missed her.

She was the love of his life; he had given every thing for her and she had betrayed him. And as much as he missed her and wanted her back, Jag still couldn't get passed the fact that his wife was pregnant and hadn't bothered to tell him yet. Plus there was that little detail about the baby possibly not being his…

Climbing out of bed, Jag quickly showered and dressed. Today was the day. It had been three months and he was finally ready to go talk to Jaina.

* * *

It was barely dawn but that didn't matter to Leia, who was currently seated on her living room couch sipping a cup of fresh jawa juice. Over these past few weeks of her pregnancy, Leia had hardly slept at all. Her life was too complicated for sleep.

Everything that had happened over the last couple of days was like one big confusing blur. First she met her long lost family, and then she received some rather disturbing news from her only daughter.

It turned out that Jaina's perfect marriage wasn't so perfect anymore. Leia could hardly believe what her daughter was saying when she told her of everything with Kyp and Jag. That didn't sound like her baby girl. Her Jaina could never cheat on the man she loved. But it was her Jaina, and Leia had to accept that. Everyone makes mistakes.

Leia had just risen from her seat to place her empty cup in the hydrocleaner when she heard a rather loud and desperate knock on her front door. Although she didn't sense any danger, Leia retrieved her lightsaber from the small weapons closet before she went to answer the door.

Pressing her palm to the release panel, Leia was shocked by who she saw on the other side. Jagged Fel was standing in her doorway dressed only in an old pair of sleep pants and t-shirt during the wee hours of the morning. Lowering her weapon's hilt to her side, Leia questioned suspiciously, "What are you doing here Jag?"

For the first time that morning, Jag realized how ridiculous he must look. After his shower he had thrown on an old pair of sleep clothes in his rush to go see Jaina. He missed her so much that he didn't even think about the fact that he would have to see her family as well. "Oh, hello Mrs. Solo. I'm so sorry to wake you so early."

"It's okay. I was already awake. One of the many joys of pregnancy."

While Leia and Jag had been talking, Jaina had come out of the guest bedroom unnoticed. The knock on the door had woken her up a few minutes before, and when she reached out with her danger sensed, Jaina had realized that it was Jag standing out in the hallway. "Mom. Jagged. May I ask why you two are having such a fascinating conversation this early in the morning?"

Jaina's sudden entrance took both Leia and Jag by surprise. While her mother turned to look at her, her husband quickly dropped his gaze, refusing to meet her eyes. She took a few steps forward until she was standing between the two. "Can I help you, Mr. Fel?"

Snapping his green eyes up to meet her brown ones, Jag snarled, "Why are you treating me this way, Jaina? I'm not the one who had an affair and became pregnant with another man's baby and then never bothered to tell her husband!"

"Maybe I didn't tell you because you kicked me out! Did that thought ever occur to you, Husband?"

Glancing over his wife's shoulder, Jag meet Leia's sympathetic gaze. "Maybe we should take this outside, Jaina."

Not bothering to respond, she grabbed his wrist and pulled him back out the front door. After hearing the solid click that meant it was closed, Jaina spoke again. "Why are you here, Jag?"

"I'm not sure."

They stood in an uncomfortable silence for several moments before Jaina said, "I've missed you, Jag."

Now it was his turn to have a smug grin on his face. "Oh really. Are you sure you just don't miss having a man in your bed every night? But wait a minute, I wasn't good enough for you was I?"

Getting angry again, Jaina yelled, "Did you just come here to insult me?"

"No. I came here to see you. You may very well be carrying my child inside of you and I haven't even gotten the chance to see it."

"Well, there's not much to see yet."

"You know what I meant."

"I did." Jaina dropped his gaze again. "You know that…it may not be yours, right."

"I know," he said stiffly. "Does he?"

"Yes."

"So you told him before me?"

"I kind of ran into him." _Literally_, she thought to herself, but intelligently left out.

"And what did he say? What are you going to do?"

"I don't know what I'm going to do yet, Jag!" she cried. "I feel so lost." A few tears slipped down her cheek, but she continued, "I know what I did was wrong, but do you think that maybe you could someday find it in your heart to forgive me?"

Jag turned to face the opposite wall, keeping a cold look on his face. "I haven't forgiven you Jaina for what you did. A part of me never wants to see you again. You're dead to me. You tore my heart to pieces that day. I can try to forgive you eventually, but I don't think I'll ever forget." As soon as the words left his mouth, he walked away without looking back.

**Sorry this took so long to get up. I'll try to update sooner with the next one. Please review!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Thanks for everyone who has stuck around for this story. I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update this, but life has been kind of crazy lately. I hope this chapter is worth the wait.**

**Chapter 31**

Stirring awake from a deep sleep, Tahiri reached out with her Force presence. She felt something; something growing near. Sitting up in bed, she focused on that sense of anticipation, trying to figure out who or what was coming closer.

_Cem_. It popped into her head like a bolt of Force lightning. Cem and Wyn were heading this way along with the rest of the Fel family. But why?

Crawling out of bed, Tahiri walked over to her small comm station. Running her fingers through her hair once, she picked up the device and punched in the code that was still very familiar.

"Hello?" spoke a deep masculine voice from the other end.

A smile brightened her face as Tahiri answered quickly, "Hey, it's me."

"Tahiri? Is there any particular reason why you are calling me this early?"

Despite his rather standoffish comment, Tahiri could tell that Cem was excited to hear from her. "Sorry I woke you, but I felt your presence coming near."

"It's okay, I would've gotten up soon eventually," he said, but Tahiri could hear him yawn deeply. "Yeah, I'm coming back to Naboo with my family."

"Why?" Tahiri asked, becoming extremely curious.

"My mom and dad wanted to be here while Jaina's having her baby. And don't tell them that I told you this, but they're also thinking about moving out here."

"What!" Tahiri couldn't keep the shock out of her voice.

"I know, I was just as amazed. It seems that my parents are just fed up with everything in Imperial territory. They might just be ready to finally join up with the New Republic."

"That's great, Cem! I know Jag really misses you guys."

"Only Jag?" Their was a bit of a desperate plea in his voice.

"No, I'm sure Jaina does too." Tahiri felt bad about it as soon as the words left her mouth.

"Oh." Cem's disappointment was evident through the Force, but he didn't let on in his voice. "Well, tell them that we miss them as well and that we will be there soon."

"Sure thing."

The two said goodbye quickly and terminated the connection. Now even more awake than she was before that awkward conversation, Tahiri went ahead and dressed for the day. She had a feeling that it would be an interesting one.

* * *

The Fel family arrived on planet not long after the tense conversation between Cem and Tahiri. Although it was still rather early in the morning on Naboo, they decided that Jagged and Jaina would be excited to see them so they went on ahead to the newlyweds' home anyway. 

Knocking firmly on the front door of the Fel residence, Soontir couldn't help but allow a small smile to grace his face. It had been a while since he had seen his oldest son, and the idea of a future grandchild suited him well.

The sound of a sudden loud pounding on the front door awoke the only resident of the small apartment. Jag had been soundly asleep on his living room couch, but the loud noise startled him so much that he ended up falling off of it.

His mind still foggy and confused from sleep, Jag stood up. He quickly glanced around his home and noted that it was in no condition to have company, no matter who they might be. Moldy food and dirty clothes were scattered everywhere, due to the lack of a woman's touch for so long.

As he walked towards the door dressed in only the bottom half of his military uniform in which he fell asleep in, Jag glanced over his shoulder at the one room in the apartment that was still somewhat presentable. The bedroom. Ever since Jaina left, he had avoided going in there if at all possible. That was why he had started to sleep on the couch; too many memories.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Jag palmed the door open. Glancing at the sight before him, he blinked. And blinked again. This couldn't be real. Why would his family be here?

"Well, aren't you going to invite us in?" asked his mother with a bright and charming smile.

Too baffled to think, Jag stepped away and watched as the group of four filed in to his messy home. He could tell by the looks on their faces that they were shocked by what they saw. This was not like him at all.

"So, where is Jaina?" Cem questioned carefully.

"Uh, she's not here," Jag mumbled. "Wait a minute, why are you guys here?"

"Don't sound so glad to see us, son," the older Fel spoke. "And we can tell that she isn't here. Just look at the place!"

"Now Soontir, be kind to the boy. Don't you remember what our home looked like when we first got married? Everything was a wreak!"

"Plus, with Jaina pregnant and all, I doubt she has had a lot of energy to help with the cleaning," Wyn chimed in.

Jag still was at a loss for words. "Once again I ask, why are all of you standing in my living room?"

"If I didn't know you better son, I would think that you weren't happy to see your family," his mother said with a bit of a hurt look in her eyes. "We came to see you and Jaina. We want to be here with you guys when she has her baby."

A deep sigh escaped Jag's lips as he collapsed back down onto the couch. "I'm afraid you won't be able to see her here."

Wyn walked over to her brother and sat down beside him. "What do you mean?"

"We…had a fight. She hasn't been living here lately."

"Oh, sweetheart. I'm so sorry." His mother wrapped her arms around in sympathetically in a way that she hadn't done since he was a child. "Where is she staying?"

"With her parents. I talked to her a few weeks ago, but things are still pretty rough."

"I'm sure everything will be better eventually. These things happen to young couples, but they almost always work themselves out."

_Doubt it,_ he thought to himself. But instead of voicing his concerns, Jag plastered a smile on his face and said in a hopeful voice, "I'm sure they will."

* * *

Hidden by the shadows of the early morning hours, two Chiss stood outside of the Theed palace on Naboo. They had been sent there to follow the baron Fel and his family into rebel territory and to be sure that the family would soon return to the Empire. There had been whispers amongst the high court that the Fel's were entertaining the idea of moving into the Known Regions to be with their son, but these prospects were ludicrous. Surely the baron would know that he would not be allowed to just get up and leave like that. He was a vital member of the Imperial court! 

No. There would be no staying in the Known Regions for the Fel family. They belonged to the Empire, and it was their job to make sure that Soontir Fel returned home no matter what.

**Please review!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

It was several weeks later when Jag decided it was time to put his pride aside and meet with Jaina again. He needed to speak with her and Kyp in order to decide what would be best for the baby, no matter who's it was.

Entering his bedroom for nearly the first time in seven months, Jag looked around. Unlike the rest of his home, this room still appeared the way it used to. His things mixed with hers, pictures of the once happy couple during various times in their early marriage. It was as if nothing bad had happened.

Sitting down on the immaculately made bed, Jag reached over and picked up the framed wedding holo off of the bedside table. As he gazed into his wife's beautiful brown eyes, a tear streamed down his cheek. He missed Jaina. More than he would ever admit, even to himself.

The sound of his comm buzzing quickly broke Jag out of his reverie. Taking a deep breath to control himself, he answered. It was his mother, calling to check up on him as usual. Ever since she learned of his struggling marriage, Syal Fel had taken extra care to be sure that she was there for her son, no matter what the cost.

"Hello Mother, how is the new home?"

"It's nice. You did a good job of picking it out. A little smaller than we're used to, but still nice. I must say, I love the weather here though. I had forgotten what it was like to not live in the middle of an ice planet."

With a small, wistful laugh, Jag rose from the bed. "Yes. If there is one thing that I definitely don't miss about Csillia, it's the cold." Walking over to his closet, he picked some clean clothes for the dreaded meeting. "How is father?"

"Your father is…adjusting. Although he's not thrilled about life here in the rebe- New Republic, things do seem to be slowly getting better. He enjoys being here with you, though."

"Well, I'm glad to have all of you near also. But listen, I've got an important meeting to get to, so can I call you back?"

"Of course." Syal paused for a moment. "Take care of yourself, Jagged."

"I will, Mother."

Once he hung up, Jag dressed and walked into the small refresher adjoining the bedroom. Staring into the mirror, it was as if he was looking at another person. This scruffy, broken man couldn't be him.

Reaching across the counter, he watched as he slowly ran his vibro-razor across his face. The stubble from the past several days began to disappear. After a moment, all that was left was the clean, sharp angles of his handsome face. That was better.

* * *

Jaina Solo Fel was seated on a cool stone bench beneath the warm Naboo sun. She was currently in the vicinity of a small park located not far from her and Jag's home. Or rather, her former home.

Basking in the early morning rays, hand placed delicately on her growing stomach, Jaina stared blankly at the man sitting across from her.

She and Kyp Durron had not spoken in months, almost as long as Jaina hadn't spoken to her husband. None of them really had anything to say to the others that hadn't already been yelled, threatened, or cursed. Today was different though. Today they had something important to discuss.

She could feel his presence growing near before she heard his footsteps. Turning her head slightly to glance behind her shoulder, Jaina watched as her husband sauntered over, hands placed precariously in his pockets.

Jag looked good, she noted to herself. Better than he had looked in weeks. Maybe even longer. It seemed that the recent bumps in their marriage had been causing him a lot of stress and pain. For that, Jaina could never forgive herself.

"Hey," she said, taking the initiative to speak first.

Jag nodded towards her but did not respond.

"I'm glad you could come today, Fel," said Kyp from his spot on the bench. "I had something I've been wanting to say."

The two others turned their attention to the older Jedi Master. The two gazes bore deeply into him. One a deep brown, filled with sadness and shame. The other a cool green, overflowing with feelings of anger and betrayal.

Taking a deep breath, Kyp forced himself to continue. "Once and for all, I just want to apologize again for what happened. I take full responsibility and blame for everything. I don't know what I was thinking that night. When Jaina came to me drunk…well, we can't change what is in the past, now can we?" His question was met with silence.

"Anyway, as it grows closer to time for the…baby…to arrive, I've been thinking. Out of the three of us, no one really knows who the father of this child is. It could be you, it could be me. And although it would only take a simple paternity test to find out, I'm not so sure if I want to. I'm almost thirty-five years old, but I'm not ready to be a father. You two on the other hand, you guys love each other, no matter what you may be thinking right now. I know that this is something the two of you wanted so badly, and I can never tell you how sorry I am that I ruined it for you. It was never my intention. Therefore, Jag, I think you should raise the baby, no matter who the true father is. That is the way it belongs."

Jaina and Jag were speechless. Neither had been too sure what to expect to hear today, but that certainly wasn't it. Jag opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out.

Instead, Jaina spoke. "What if we find out that the baby was yours?"

"I don't think we ever should." Kyp said. "If you don't request a test, there won't be any reason for someone to perform one. No one will ever know."

"_I_ will know!" Jag cried from his place behind Jaina. "And I will always wonder deep down if this child is really mine."

"Jag," Jaina began slowly, "maybe we can make this work. Kyp's right, you deserve to be this baby's father, no matter whether you are or not."

Jag simply shook his head in disbelief, but he didn't refuse the offer.

* * *

As the evening sun began to slowly set, Tahiri Veila and Cem Fel slowly made their way down the lakeshore outside of the Jedi Academy on Naboo. The view was breathtaking, but neither seemed to notice. They were both too absorbed in each other's presence.

Walking along barefoot, the cool water lapped against their feet, creating a stark contrast to the feel of the warm sand between their toes. Neither had said much since Cem showed up on the Skywalker doorstep several hours ago. In fact, they hadn't really talked at all in the past couple of weeks since the Fel's arrived on Naboo.

As Cem pulled his hand up to brush a piece of ebony hair out of his eyes, his palm grazed Tahiri's arm slightly. Even that small amount of contact sent an electric shock coursing through his entire body.

"Um, how's Menley?" he ad-libbed quickly.

"She's great," Tahiri said with a wistful smile. "She has started talking some."

"Really?" Cem asked, genuinely excited. He had been with Tahiri the night her daughter was born. In fact, he actually delivered the beautiful baby girl. "That's great! I've missed her so much."

"You missed Menley?"

"Of course! She's like my own kid."

"I meant, you missed _only _Menley."

Cem allowed his gaze to linger on the ravishing blonde gliding beside him. "Maybe some other people too."

"Really?" Tahiri said with a smile. "Who else might you have missed?"

"I don't know. Jag. Jaina, too I guess. She is a true beauty."

Tahiri slapped him playfully on the chest and feigned a look of hurt.

"Just kidding." Cem took a hold of the hand that Tahiri had just slapped him with, and laced his fingers through hers. "I might have missed you just a little bit too."

"Just a little bit?"

A grin began to grow across his face. "Maybe a lot."

They walked hand in hand for several minutes, enjoying the newness of the feeling.

"What about what happened between us?" Tahiri questioned cautiously.

Cem could hear the pain and tension in her voice. He could tell that she was truly sorry for what had happened that night. "It's all in the past. I don't see why we can't just leave it there and start a new beginning. Take things slow." He kissed the hand he was holding.

"I like slow. I'm still trying to figure all of this out, to be honest."

"Me too. And don't worry. I understand that this won't be easy for you."

As the sun continued to set, the two stopped walking. Placing his palm against her cheek, Cem smoothed Tahiri's blonde curls away from her face. Glancing into her clear green eyes, he could see the happiness there that had been missing for so long. Leaning his head down, he slowly and carefully brushed his lips against hers, sealing their evening with a kiss.

* * *

It was almost dark by the time Wyn arrived at the Jedi Academy in Jag's speeder that she borrowed. Although Cem had offered to taker her with him earlier when he was going to see Tahiri, she had refused. For the past few weeks Wyn had been debating back and forth with herself over whether or not she should go see Valin.

Not long after arriving on Naboo she had heard from her uncle that Valin and her cousin Syal were dating. Wyn wasn't surprised. She could tell back when she lived here before that the two had an attraction for each other. In fact, she was happy for them.

But still, the need to see her friend won out in the end, so Wyn ran over to her brother's apartment and begged him to let her borrow the speeder for the night. Now as she arrived at the academy, Wyn began to wonder if she was making a mistake. She didn't want to complicate things between Valin and Syal, and yet she was afraid that she would.

Pushing her doubts aside, the petite teenager hopped out of her vehicle and began walking in the direction of Valin's room. Before she got there, though, she noticed him amidst a small group out in the front commons area. Jogging closer she noticed his young sister Jysella as well as her cousins Myri and Syal.

Catching the eye of her former boyfriend, Wyn smiled. "Hey Val. I'm back."

"Wyn!" he cried as she approached. Running over, he gave the girl a big hug and a sweet kiss on the cheek. "How are you? I heard that you guys were back!"

"I'm great. Doing a lot better. Yeah, it's good to be back." Looking around at the others, she smiled and said, "Hey guys, it's nice to see all of you."

Syal Antilles stood not far behind Valin. As she watched the former couple embrace, tears began to gather in her eyes. She had come back. Somehow, Syal had always known that Wyn wasn't gone for good and that as soon as she returned, Valin would leave her and go back to someone he liked more.

Refusing to meet the gaze of her cousin, Syal turned around and began to swiftly walk away. She couldn't handle this right now. As her pace quickened, Syal could hear Jysella and her sister calling out. They were following her as she began to run off into the dark distance.

* * *

Two pairs of bright red eyes watched from the shadows as the three young girls went running off alone.

"Yes sir," one spoke into his commlink. "But the orders were to get his daughter."

"This may work out even better," replied the voice from the other line. "Take them."

**Please review! I need the inspiration to finally finish this!**


End file.
